Baby Steps
by PatrinePtn
Summary: A few days after the Second Wizarding War ended, a young woman knocked on Molly Weasley's door. Carrying a big yellow backpack and holding a young baby, she asked for Bill.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Steps - Step One

The war ended. With his friends' help, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and his minions, bringing back peace, or whatever it may be called, to the wizarding world. It may sound selfish, but the hero was satisfied because no one from his favorite family in the world, the Weasleys, perished in the battles. Percy reconciled with his parents and siblings; Fred was hurt in an explosion. However, a witch neither could identify healed them before it was too late. More than anyone, Molly Weasley wanted to thank the woman, but she was nowhere after things calmed down. On the good side, she wasn't among the dead either.

A few days later, all Weasleys plus Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were gathering in the Burrow. The sunny spring day was perfect and Molly wanted all of her children together for the last time before they continue their lives away from their childhood home. After everything, all she wanted was to keep them under her wings to never let go. She prayed every day for the shadow of war to be gone forever.

Molly was arranging the seats around the table when she heard a car, which was very unusual since everyone she was expecting would be arriving either by floo network or apparating. She peeked from the window and saw a short dark haired woman standing in front of the gate.

Mrs. Weasley went to meet the stranger. The woman was wearing a leather waistcoat over a button up black shirt, dark jeans and black knee boots. She had carried a huge yellow backpack and a pale pink side bag. Something that looked like a sling was attached to her front. She exhaled uneasiness, shifting from one foot to another.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"Go-Good Morning, Ma'am." She answered in a very accented voice. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Is Bi- William Weasley still living here?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Higurashi. He moved a few months ago."

"Oh…" Molly saw Kagome shifting the weight of the sling. Kagome pained expression worried the older woman. "Well… I…" Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a loud cry. Kagome rocked the sling, "Easy, easy, Amy-chan."

The baby had fair skin and ginger hair. She was a few days old at most. Molly looked from the baby to Kagome and things started to click. No, it couldn't be. Bill wouldn't cheat on Fleur, right? But if this woman came looking for him…

"Bill is coming over today. Would you like to wait for him?"

"I don't want to intrude. I'll go back to the village and find a cab."

"No, no! It's too hot for a baby. Come, you can wait inside."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I really appreciate."

Molly helped Kagome to unload. The heaviness of the backpack surprised Molly, as Kagome's physical form didn't say to be able to carry that much weight. Molly saw Kagome eyeing her watch.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I feed her? I can use the bathroom. I know some people are sensible with breastfeeding."

"Not at all, dear. After seven children, I can't be bothered by it."

Kagome must have been really tired, thought Molly, for as soon Amy started sucking her nipple, the girl fell into a slumber. Molly observed the baby that looked so much like Ginny at the same age. Molly let the woman sleep, the baby was safe in the sling and probably would fall asleep when satisfied.

Not half an hour later, Molly heard someone apparating followed by a child's cry. Fred and George just arrived.

Fred heard the cry and turned to meet a woman rocking a baby. She was just the opposite of the type of girl he usually is attracted to. However, for some reason he was staring, mesmerized, until George nudged him.

"Who's this, mum?"

"I don't really know, George. She came looking for Bill and I couldn't just send her away with the baby."

"Let me introduce myself, then." Fred marched in her direction before Molly or George could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Steps - Step Two

Sometimes Kagome hated the fact she was right most of the times.

Years ago, when Bill left her, not exactly left, because it sounds like they were a failed couple, which they weren't. Years ago, when Bill moved back to his birth land, Kagome had a nagging feeling they wouldn't meet again under the best circumstances. It couldn't be truer.

Be in London wasn't in her plans. Step in Europe at all was the last thing she wanted. It was damp, cold, rainy. She was used to seeing the sky without a single cloud for miles. The weather so cool it hurt your skin. The air so dry it felt like you are breathing sand. Yet, there she was, in Devon waiting for her longtime friend to arrive.

The furtive looks Mrs. Weasley sent her every once in a while made Kagome slightly uncomfortable. If the travel back to the city wasn't so long, she would have refused to wait. Walking for miles wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't carrying a days old baby that required being fed every three hours. And she needed constant nourishment and rest to produce milk.

Someday she would meet the God who put her life in epic difficulty level when she would be satisfied with normal difficulty.

Baby Amy, her little hell angel, woke up crying because someone found really great to apparate instead of using the good and old floo network. Damn those wizards, always doing dramatic entrances.

She saw a young man coming in her direction. She was never good at guessing ages, but he looked around twenty, five or some years younger than her. He was shorter than Bill but taller than her, a task easily accomplished when you are compared to a Japanese woman. He had the characteristic flaming red hair of the Weasleys and chocolate brown eyes. An eye candy, if she was honest with herself. Or maybe it was just many months of celibacy talking inside her head.

"I believe we have yet to meet. I'm Fred Weasley."

Kagome watched him closely. Easy flirtatious grin, self-assured posture and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He reminded her of someone, and it wasn't Bill, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't connect his face to anyone she has met before. Holding Amy in her right arm, she extended her left hand to meet his waiting one.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Fred gladly accepted her hand and slowly kissed it, never breaking the eye contact. Her small hand was soft but calloused. Making circles with his thumb, he felt several little scars, old to the touch.

"Are you sure you want to talk only to my brother? I'll be glad to help a princess in need."

"Nice try." He was still holding her hand and she was feeling awkward for Mrs. Weasley was just behind him. "I appreciate but no, I'll wait for William."

"I'll keep you company if you don't mind."

She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked.

He didn't release her hand.

"Make yourself home."

* * *

 _ **Wow, I never expected so much support! Thank you, guys!**_

 _ **This took me a while because a plot bunny keep bumping in my head and I ended writing a prequel of this! At some point, I may post it too :)**_

 _ **Love you, guys! Please, review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for your support!**_

* * *

Baby Steps - Step Three

"Kagome Higurashi… Aren't you the one Bill was crazy about?" Fred said after they sat on the couch.

Mrs. Weasley and George were still close to the fireplace, far enough for Fred to have a private talk with Kagome. And for that, he was thankful because memories of Bill recalling his "misadventures" in Egypt along his work partner.

"If by crazy you mean the one who put his life in danger countless times, maybe I am." She answered not looking at Fred. Kagome knew it was very rude, but little Amy needed more of her attention than a flirty young man.

"I knew the name was familiar. Bill talked about you all the time. Mum was sure you were an item."

This time, he caught her attention.

"She did?" he nodded. She took a deep breath. "She's not the first to make this mistake."

"So you and my brother…?"

"I don't see where this is any of your business," Fred opened his mouth to justify himself. She held up her hand to prevent him from talking. "Is there a reason for this interrogatory?"

"I'm just curious. I've heard hundreds of stories about you from Bill. Mum must be still stressed over the war for not straight recognizing the name. I mean, Fleur was really jealous when Bill got excited for inviting you to his wedding and mum mentioned your close you were. He was really disappointed when you never showed up."

Kagome bit her lip to prevent a loud laughter at this. Being responsible for a fight between Bill and a girlfriend, or fiancée this time, brought back many memories from the almost seven years they worked together.

"I guess she won't be happy for my presence here, then."

"Have you come to show Bill his secret daughter?"

"Do you think your brother would cheat on his wife?"

He dared to get closer. Stretching one arm over the back of the couch, just above her shoulders, his hand twisting a lock of her dark hair. "I don't know. Would you go out with a married man?"

"Touché." She shifted a little and Fred let go of her hair. "I don't know what kind of school girl you have been dating, Mr. Fred Weasley, but your game won't work with me." She gave him a lopsided grin and turned back her attention to the baby. From time to time she checked the clock (the real one) on the wall. It was almost noon and she was in a hurry.

Kagome silently thanked Fred for distracting her. Whilst she wanted nothing more than to be alone in this moment, she came here for a reason. Bill was the only person she knew living in U.K., and it was just her luck he wasn't at the address she had.

She was starting to regret her decision to come here. Could she just pretend it was a social visit and she needed to leave because of a tight schedule? It would be a half truth. Then the baby in her arms reminded it wouldn't be fair for Amy to be taken out on a sunny day just because she wasn't willing to deal with bullshit. 'Priorities first' was the mantra in Kagome's mind.

Amy, little Amy… why these things always happen to her? She was a hard worker, paid her taxes, helped the poor, used protection when having sex. And look at her now, technically a single mother at the age of 25. Of course, she loved the little girl from the moment she became aware of her existence and will love her unconditionally for the rest of her life. It was just that when she thought she was even with karma, Inari-sama proved her wrong.

Well, her life was never easy, why would it change now?

* * *

 _ **Our lovely Bill is coming on the next one!**_

 _ **Please, review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Step Four

Bill Weasley woke up feeling this won't be a pleasant day. A foreboding dread that made him anxious while waiting for his wife to get ready. He was pacing around his living room when saw a book under a pile of paperwork he had been avoiding since the Battle of Hogwarts. He took a week off to recover and soon would go back to his tasks.

It wasn't any book, it was his journal, the one his mother gave him when he left to work in Egypt. He used it for a couple years until it ran out of blank pages. He wrote down two more along his years as a curse breaker, they must be in a box somewhere.

He picked the small notebook and a picture fell from its pages. It was from his first pillage, with him and his long time work partner Kagome in front of a pile of gold. It was one of the few he had of her as she didn't like to be framed. His boss insisted for her to participate because it was his first raid. She was unwilling but agreed. Under her frown, he saw the prideful smirk he got used to.

He missed her, she was a good friend. The scars on his face would be nothing compared to the ones he would bear had she not treated him with her odd balms. Thinking now, she would probably beat the shit out of him for not owling her in over two years. She usually took a while to answer his letters as she needed to ask the permission to use one of the goblins owls for it but she always managed to write back. While only working in the bank, he found time to write her; however, between his load of work, Fleur and the Order, he just stopped at all. He sent an invitation to his Wedding last year, but she never answered or showed. He didn't know if she was upset at him or if something happened. He sure hoped it wasn't the latter option.

He put back the picture inside the journal and hid it back under the pile. He should put it somewhere safe. Even without knowing her in person, Fleur didn't like his friend after some comments his mother made when saw Kagome's name on the guests list of his wedding. And knowing Kagome, she would make no effort to change her opinion. His wife must never read what was written in those journals, it was something absolutely private. He wondered for a second about burning them but gave up the idea. Bill cherished those memories even if, as a married man now, he shouldn't.

Fleur emerged from their bedroom, beautiful as ever. Her long blond hair flowing on her back. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. She wasn't wearing anything in special, just jeans and sweater, but in his eyes, she was stunning.

He gave her a chaste kiss. It was past noon already and his mother must be worrying about their delay.

* * *

"-I really appreciate, Mrs. Weasley, but I must be on my way." Bill stepped out of his parents' fireplace and heard someone talking from the kitchen. Someone he knew fairly well and for mere coincidence, he has been thinking about just a few minutes before.

"Dear, he will be here soon. You waited for over an hour, what's five more minutes?"

"I'm really, really in a hurry. Please, tell William that I said 'hi'. Maybe he and I can meet some other time."

He walked to the source of the sound and saw Kagome talking to his mother while George was leaning on the counter, watching the scene was if it was the most interesting thing in the world, and Fred was rocking… a baby? Fleur came right after him (she didn't like to get first to his childhood home) to know what the commotion was about.

"Kagome?"

"Billy! Arigato, Kami-sama!" she made a quick reverence. "I need a huge, giant favor from you."

For Kagome to be asking something from him was such an uncommon occurrence that it never crossed his mind to deny. "Sure, whatever you need."

She called for Fred, who brought Amy.

"Can you take care of her for me? Just for a few hours. I'll be back in the evening. I…" she stopped her talking and looked down to her feet. Hands on her back, she was showing an insecurity Bill wasn't used to. "Don't know or trust anyone else around here."

His mother, brothers, and wife were looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Thank you! I knew I could count on you." she pecked him on the cheek (and he heard a 'huff' coming from a very close source) and handed him a baby bag. "There's milk, diapers and two sets of clothes. May I leave my backpack here? Thanks! Oh, and her name is Amy!"

She was talking so fast, so uncharacteristic of her that Bill didn't find a gap to ask for anything. She kept giving him instructions and he just nodded, hoping his mother or one of his brothers was following her too.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley. George, Fred, you must be Billy's wife, Fleur. It's a pleasure." she gave them a short bow. "I'll use your fireplace if that's ok."

Something inside Molly stirred. Whatever she needed to do, must be absolutely important, or else she wouldn't leave the child she was so tending with so much love behind. And she must hold her son in high regards, for she never mentioned leaving the baby with them without Bill's presence.

With Molly's approval, Kagome picked a side bag from inside the yellow backpack and left, leaving five wizards behind. Three sets of eyes fell upon Bill.

"Care to explain, 'usband?"

Fleur lips were only a thin line. Her arms were crossed and he could see her right foot lightly tapping the floor.

Bill wished he had an explanation to give.

* * *

 ** _Oh my, so much feedback,_** ** _I love you, guys!_**

 ** _Now I'm college free for one month, yay!_**

 ** _Please, tell me what you think of this chapter. If you have any doubts or suggestions, feel free to contact me. I will gladly answer._**


	5. Chapter 5

Step Five

Fred was unfazed by Bill's interrogation. His mind was recalling the events of the morning.

Do you know the feeling when having a childhood hero/crush and after you are an adult you meet him or she and he or she is exactly how you've imagined? That was Fred.

Bill was almost eight years older than the twins. He finished his education the same year Fred and George started theirs. Fred was eleven when he started hearing about Bill's misadventures with his work partner, Kagome Higurashi.

The Christmas at home were filled with Bill's tales. How was Egypt, the village, the muggle tourists and his fellow workers. However, only when he told them about his first raid, where he faced a giant snake and a stone troll, he captured Fred's attention.

Bill described her as a young Asian girl, around Charlie's age, short height, with long jet black hair and blue eyes. And she kicked asses. She wasn't very skilled in magic but raised almost impenetrable barriers. She had a nemesis, a wizard smuggler called Inuyasha that every once in a while used his villainy and tried to steal their treasure. Her primary weapon was a bow. She was like one if the heroes from the tales his mother read for him. And he was smitten without even meet her.

"Sometimes I think she isn't a witch, not a trained one, at least," Bill said once.

The only picture Bill had of her was from his first month there. And she really looked young. Fred thought Bill was wrong because she must be at Percy's age, if not younger. She wasn't the most beautiful girl he has seen. He could name at least a dozen from Hogwarts with better looks. Yet, what attracted him was what Bill told.

When his father won the lottery and they visited Bill, he was looking forward to meeting in person the one he heard so much about. Imagine how disappointed he when found out she was away for the summer. Percy was the number one victim of Fred's frustration.

His preference for women with strong personality came from his crush on Kagome Higurashi, or at least his idealization from her. Eventually, he grew up and forgot about it. That's until he got home that day.

The woman sitting in his home reminded him of someone. When he saw the blue eyes, everything kicked in. The image he saw several years ago wasn't fair to her figure now. It wasn't a child anymore, but a grown up woman. Okay, she wasn't alone, there was a bloody baby in her arms, but he had to approach her. How? The same way he did since he reached puberty: flirting. She would sure ditch him, he would be disappointed if she didn't, but Fred had nothing to lose.

And he wasn't disappointed. She was witty, he liked that. From her expression, he saw she was antsy. She was biting her lips so hard that when he heard a muttered curse, he was sure she had drawn blood. Forgetting about trying to hit on her, since she cut it off from the start, he gave her some space and tried to talk to her again, now using some a neutral topic: her work. She talked passionately about the tombs, how it was different from England and her birthland, Japan. She asked about him and wasn't too surprised to learn he left school before graduating from what Bill told her about him and George.

It was the first 'normal' conversation he had with someone since his almost-dead situation a few days ago. His family, Percy and his Mom in special, have been walking on eggshells around him, treating him like a porcelain doll. 'For Merlin's beard, I'm fine!' he wanted to scream, but he didn't. They were worried and he won't blame them, but it irritated him to no end.

Before noon, she asked for the bathroom and Fred offered to hold Amy while she was at it. She pondered for a few moments, her lower lip swollen after so much chewing, and agreed. He confirmed her hurry when she left not a couple minutes after Bill arrived in their kitchen.

The small bundle on his arms really looked like another Weasley, he must admit, missing only the freckles that may appear when she reach her teen years. The baby girl was awake, her dark brown eyes watched him intensely. She looked nothing like Kagome, the only resemblance were the Japanese traits. Her toothless grin made him smile back.

"-ask Fred." Someone said his name. He guessed it was George.

"Ask me what?"

"While you have been playing the babysitter our sister-in-law was curious about Ms. Higurashi surprise visit. Since it was also a surprise to Bill and you have been talking to her for over an hour, I guess you are the best to answer her."

Only then Fred noticed the arrival of the rest of his family plus Harry and Hermione (they were almost family, anyway), all watching him expectantly.

"What you want me to say? Just because I bothered to have a nice talk does not mean I actually know more than you."

He gave them the information he had, which was nothing, and they moved to the table to go on with their lunch plans. His mother took charge of Little Amy, delighted to once again be taking care of a newborn after so long. From time to time, Fleur sent him a hard glare, as if he was hiding the truth from her, and Fred chose to ignore it. No use in picking a fight over nothing.

The afternoon nicely, as much as nicely it could be with Hermione, Ginny and Molly fawning over the baby. They discussed plans for the next days. Fred and George were going back to their shop, much to Molly's dismay, as they have been at the Burrow for too long.

Their chat was interrupted by someone coming through the floo network. It was a tall man with tanned skin, silver hair and golden eyes. He wore a black trench coat, leather boots gloves.

"I'm sorry for intruding. My name is Touga Taisho. Is Miss Higurashi here?"

* * *

 ** _You guys are so great! I can't thank you enough for all support!_**

 ** _Please, send me your words!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Step Six

If it wasn't the worst day of her life, it sure made it to the top five.

Kagome hates very few things. Hunger and Poverty followed close by social injustice, taxes, and spiders. That day, the legal system conquered its way to this short list.

She was driving through the highway on her brother's Bentley, a gift she gave him when he made it to the college. Now it was back in her possession because he wouldn't need it anyway, not anymore. The drive from London to Devon would take over a couple hours but this baby was enchanted and the travel should take about five minutes.

Some wizards charm their cars to make them fly. The Miko always found it too over the top. Normal humans tend to just ignore what they don't understand. A car running faster than any other vehicle, almost invisible to the human eyes (she didn't like to go too fast), would be ignored by other drivers. For obvious reasons, her brother was never aware of this function.

She watched herself in the mirror and frowned. Her hair still had some powder from the floo network. This way of traveling was quick but had its downsides. You can never use it wearing light colors. And the limited number of connections. Walking from the Leaky Cauldron to the attorney's office took her a long time.

* * *

Bill stared at the man in his parents' living room. He reminded him of someone, someone he wasn't looking forward to being remembered of. His father took charge to greet the man.

"Good evening, Mr. Taisho. I'm Arthur Weasley. Is there a specific reason for you to be looking for Miss Higurashi here?"

"Miss Higurashi informed me she would contact William Weasley. Since he wasn't at his current residence, I assumed she would look for him here."

Like all those years ago, Bill protectionism took charge. He wouldn't give up his friend's position, even if he didn't have the information, for this stranger. His spirit was prepared to the amount if talking from Fleur he would have to endure later.

"What business you have with her?"

"Whoa, easy boy. First of all, I'm here in an official mission as an Auror for the Japanese Ministry. Second, what business I have with her doesn't concern you. And, above everything, Miss Higurashi is a friend of my family, therefore I'm to check on her after the events."

"Yesterday events… what happened? Is it something to do with the baby the left in my care?"

"Is little Amy here?" Touga said, dismissing his first question. "Thank Kami-sama she's fine. May I see her?"

"No, you may not. Not unless you explain to me what's going on. I don't care who you are, the girl is under my protection until Kagome says otherwise." Arthur sent him a hard glare, which Bill ignored, Molly would scold him later for being disrespectful.

"Stubbornness must run with the red hair, Melody was just like this," Touga muttered. "If you insist-" He cleared his throat. "Souta Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi's brother, and Melody Higurashi, his wife, were attacked two days ago by some stray Death Eaters. We have yet to found the culprits and the reasons behind such attack."

Someone dropped a mug in the back. Bill and everyone else in the room was speechless. Will Voldemort's nightmare ever end? Even after his death, people were still suffering because of him. Bill saw Harry leaving the room with Ginny, his frustrated face showing how he felt. Molly was rocking the baby, whispering soothing words more to herself than anything.

"That's- I don't even know what to say. She didn't look like something like this has happened."

"That's what worries me, to be honest. She's putting a hard face when any other would be grieving. I hope she doesn't do something stupid."

"Excuse me, Mr. Taisho," called Molly. "When you say something stupid, what do you fear?"

"Take her own life or something worse. You see, Mrs. Weasley, the boy was her last living relative, and she loved him more than anything. More than her own life, I fear."

"That's terrible. To face all of this by herself. What she needed to do today?"

"Prepare both bodies to be burned. It's a ritual for their religion that must be done by the family. She wanted someone to look out for Amy because she couldn't perform the rituals and take her of her at the same time."

Bill was silent processing all the information. Kagome almost lived for her brother, working extra hard just to assure he had a good education, shelter, clothes, and food. She pampered him but never let him became spoiled. It was a mystery to him how she managed that. Souta was smart, curious, well-behaved, a dream son to any mother and a proud sister. And that same afternoon she has been preparing his burial. He wanted nothing more than for her to be back soon.

They heard an engine outside. A black sports car stopped outside the main gate.

"It's her," stated Touga.

She put her head out of the window of the vehicle and called for Bill. He went outside and motioned her to park inside. When she left the car, she was attacked by Bill hugging her tightly. She was so startled her hands stood up for some time, not hugging back.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered in her ear.

"You know I don't like hugs. It's only a way to-"

"Hide your face. I know, but I feel that maybe you don't want anyone to see you crying."

That moment he felt her small hands grabbing the back of his shirt. She buried her head in his chest and whispered:

"Crying is stupid. Tears are for the weak. It won't solve a thing."

Bill felt his shirt watering and her knees giving in. He held her closer and lowered both of them to the ground. Her trembling body not emitting a sound. He didn't know how long he stayed there. He only stood again when felt Kagome sleeping in his arms.

Bill carried her inside in bridal style. Even in her sleep, Kagome still held a pained expression and water flowed from her eyes. It was a heartbreaking vision.

She was put in Ginny's bedroom. Arthur and Bill improvised a crib for Amy and, after been fed, the little girl was out to sleep next to Kagome. Touga waited patiently.

"Thank you, William, Mrs. Weasley. I don't think it's good for her to be alone right now. Unfortunately, my duties won't let me attend the crematorium but I have already sent a word and a monk friend of hers to be here for the rituals. Is there a problem if he uses your fireplace?"

"Not at all, Mr. Taisho. If a friend of my son is in need we will be glad to be of any help."


	7. Chapter 7

Step Seven

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night with Amy's cries of hunger. She looked around and did not recognize the place. It was dark and the only source of light was provided by the moon shining through a window.

She checked on Amy. Someone, she guessed Mrs. Weasley, bathed and changed her not so long ago. The wristwatch told her it was shortly past midnight. The previous events came to her mind. She must be in someone's room. She remembered arriving at Bill's parents' house and crying in his arms, and probably fell asleep as she hadn't a good night of sleep since the day before yesterday (and for many days before, to be honest). Good, now his wife must really hate her. Another achievement in her bucket list.

From the weight of her breasts, she supposed there was enough milk to feed Amy. Checking first if she was in need of another diaper change, which she was not, Kagome put the baby to suck on her nipple. Her nipples hurt, her back hurt, this mother thing was new and not magical as people said, but she read somewhere the skin to skin contact between mother and son/daughter is essential on the baby's healthy development. Also, it creates a bond and increases the affection. More love than what she already had was impossible, so she stuck with the health issue.

Her stomach hurt, remembering Kagome she has not eaten since lunch, about ten hours ago. She wasn't comfortable with invading someone's kitchen, but you can't deny food to a feeding mother, can you? Hopefully, they would have a fruit basket over the table or something like that.

Picking a sachet from her stuff, she left the room and walked a bit before locating herself. The architecture of the house was odd and she was lucky enough to be on the ground floor. In the kitchen, she felt a bit bold and prepared some tea to drink along the bread the found on the counter.

She took a seat and ate her snack, enjoying the silence.

Fred woke up with the sound of steps downstairs. He hated to admit he had trouble with sleep since his near death experience. He often heard the explosion in his dreams and felt the pain over his body. George hadn't heard his gasps and for that he was grateful. He might soon need some dreamless potion to help his rest.

He went down and found their guest eating in the kitchen. He heard a sniff followed by low sobs. Fred walked trying to not make a sound to not startle her, but she seemed to miss his presence at all. He darted around the table and saw her holding a mug on her lips while tears fell down her cheeks, her blurry eyes swollen and red. Amy was sleeping on her arm and Fred blushed at the sight of an exposed nipple. He dropped a fork on the sink to call her attention.

It worked because she adjusted her top and dried her face using her sleeves. He gave her a minute to compose herself before turning. Her eyes and nose were still puffy and red, but he would ignore it.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I was really hungry."

"I'm a light sleeper." Lie, Fred used to sleep like a rock. "And it's not a problem. I'm sure mum won't mind. Do you want something else? Milk, cookies?"

"I'm fine," she held up her mug. "Thanks."

He filled another cup with what was left of her tea, put over the table a plate of homemade cookies and joined her night snack. It was the worst tea he ever drank.

He saw her leaning little Amy on her shoulder and rock her lightly. His curiosity must have shown on his face because she answered his unsaid question.

"When babies eat, they suck the milk and air. We need to make them burping this air or it could be risky for them. And having them leaning on you like this is pure bliss. Well, at least to me," she gave him a sincere smile before resuming her task.

Fred waited for a couple minutes before saying, "I'm sorry, you know, for what happened."

"No, you are not. And that's ok, really. You don't know me or my brother. There's nothing you have to be sorry for. Fake sympathy and pity are worse than be sincere and saying you don't have reasons to care. I appreciate your try but don't force yourself into something you don't really feel."

"You are weird, in a good way. Straight to the point. I like it. People should think more like you. Just don't say it to my mother, please. She will think either you are deeply traumatized or completely ungrateful. Maybe both."

"Well, I don't want to be on the bad side of the witch who defeated Bellatrix Lestrange."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. The only sound their own breaths and the insects outside.

Kagome was thinking about how her life would be from now on. She worked hard to provide a good inheritance to Souta for when she left. Because she believed for years that Inuyasha would sure found her and take her home. Her home, where there weren't magic or evil wizards trying to overcome the muggle world. She gave up waiting for him many years ago. Kagome really enjoyed working on the tombs. The fact that it provided her some good profit was a plus. Where a teenager with no formal education (being admitted to high school in another dimension was the same as speaking Quenya in anywhere but a Tolkien Convention) would be paid enough to keep a house all by herself?

She never had a boyfriend. Never even fell in love, not in this life, anyway. For many years she thought Inuyasha would be her one true love forever, but years went by and she grew up. Her expectations changed. She built a life for herself. She dated a few guys, none growing to something serious, she had new experiences, things she would never have done if she was still the old Kagome.

What would she do from now on? Her attorney advised her she might not be allowed to leave the country for some time. She had no degree to find another job. No husband. No family. She wasn't even sure if she could be a good mother.

Saving her thoughts for another time, she went for more of her tasty beverage and found the teapot empty.

"Did you…" she fixed her gaze on him. "Did you drink my tea?"

"How can you drink that? It's awful."

"It's not supposed to taste good. It's a special blend to stimulate my body to produce prolactin. You know, the milk producer protein? Well, I empowered it to work fast, so if your bobbies start to drip milk, please tell me. I would be a good note on my research."

"What?! For Merlin's beard, why are you taking it?!"

"How am I supposed to breastfeed without some external help?"

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys for your support!**_

 _ **I love you all and your words keep me motivated!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Step Eight**

Around five in the morning, Kagome woke up again. She wasn't used to sleeping at a stranger's house and her previous nap was enough to fill her energy. Also, Amy was crying for her attention.

She took off the shirt Fred gave her last night. They ended up talking for a couple hours and she felt the need to shower but didn't have any clean comfortable clothes to wear. Fred, being the nice Wesley he was offered one of his shirts. She wondered if this family was one of those from the horror movies, where they offer shelter to innocent travelers just to rip off their guts in the morning. Kagome knew it was a bit over dramatic, but her life was already a Twilight Zone episode, why not turn it into a slash movie? It was halfway there with her brother's suspicious murder. At least it was a wizard's doing. If there was any good side on this situation was that the killing curse produces a clean and painless death. Muggles could do much worse with electricity without actually killing.

With the rush of the last few days, she didn't realize how cold the weather in the UK was. It was almost summer and not even her hardest winter in Egypt was so cold. Putting on the warmest clothes she had, Kagome started her day.

The previous day she picked the clothes for Souta and Mel and prepared their bodies for the funeral; she paid enough to the funeral parlor for them to let her perform her religious rituals. Her sister in law didn't have a religion but she had a Japanese wedding, so Kagome was giving her a Japanese funeral too. Her priestess garments were back at her home, so a black dragon leather jacket, dark jeans and the same boots she was wearing yesterday will have to do. She didn't have a black dress or time to buy one. It has been ages since she attended a funeral and black really wasn't her color.

By the time she finished repacking her stuff, caring for Amy, praying for her deceased family and dressing, it was past seven and she could hear the movement of the house occupants. Her monk friend would be arriving at any moment and she wanted it to be done soon.

She didn't expect to find the whole family and their pluses (she mentally counted twelve) having breakfast so early.

Mrs. Weasley woke up early to prepare the family's morning meal. Bill told them the previous day he would attend Kagome's brother with Fleur. The boy was a constant presence in his life all the years he worked in Egypt and he didn't want his friend to deal with the loss all by herself. Molly liked to think she understood the girl's pain, having lost her two brothers too, and she didn't know how she would have cope with their deaths without Arthur. To make things worse, Mr. Taisho said the sister in law, Melody, was also an orphan, so Kagome was looking for the couple's burial. It was just too much in Molly's book. And the baby...

Molly felt Percy nudging her as soon their guest showed up.

"It's her, mum."

"Who?"

"The witch who saved Fred. I didn't get a good view of her yesterday so I said nothing but seeing her now I'm sure."

Bill heard that and stored the information for later. He was more interested in the casual way Kagome was talking with Charlie. His brother visited him a few years ago, before the family trip when his father won the lottery. Of course, he introduced them but he wasn't aware of their 'friendship'. Has he been apart of his friend and brother lives that much? He knew he had been pretty busy for the last years but deep down it was no excuse. What had she been doing for the past couple years? Why she was brother in the UK and when did he marry? And Amy, was she hers? If yes, who was the father? She certainly wasn't his. Even if the red locks could raise doubts, her age didn't match the last time they saw each other (and he liked to think he would be informed if that was the case). He saw them coming to the table.

"Who knew dealing with dragons could be such a great workout? Damn, look at these abs. I bet there's a six pack under this sweater," she said in a tone that probably sounded flirty to others.

Kagome and Charlie met when the latter visited his brother not long after he got his job as a dragon tamer. His many burns gave her a good opportunity to test some ointments she made under the radar, as she wasn't a graduated healer, be it as a witch or priestess. Testing the products on herself was easy but not enough and those dragon fire burns were just too tempting. Charlie accepted her offer to be her secret guinea pig.

Other tamers wondered how he managed to have a spotless skin when dealing with the creatures every day. He tried to skip the question for months until he approached the subject with Kagome and she gladly accepted to sell her product, using Charlie as the dealer. Kagome still chuckles whenever she imagined him as a drug dealer. It became a great source of income for both of them and what started as a business deal blossomed in a friendship. Charlie truly enjoyed her as a person and for some time he hoped Kagome and Bill would date, or officially date, since he was sure something was happening between them but Bill eventually found Fleur and he hoped Kagome found someone too.

"The offer is still up, love. A healer of your caliber will be very much appreciated. Work in Romania with me and never worry about being fit again. Not that you need to worry about it, anyway."

"As much as tempting it sounds, I dealing with cursed objects, mummies, undead crypt guards and revengeful ghosts is much more thrilling. I like dragons, but magical creatures, in general, don't like me. Besides, I have this young lady to look after and her father would be very upset if I take her to a not so safe environment."

They got to the table and Kagome took a seat between the eldest brothers. For some reason, the table occupants were looking at her in a way she couldn't describe. Gratefulness maybe, but why? For all that matter she had been only a bother for the last twenty-four hours. She expected pitiful stares. What she was receiving was much better, so Kagome enjoyed while she could.

"I'm grateful for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley," Kagome turned to Ginny. "I guess we stole your room, Ginevra, I'm so sorry, passing out on Billy's arms wasn't in my plans." She heard a very low groan coming from her side. She really hoped Billy hadn't got a bitchy wife and understood that she wasn't there to steal her husband or something. On good spirits or the better mood she could manage before her baby brother's funeral, her gaze met Fleur's. "I guess a proper introduction might be in order. I'm Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. I bet Billy told you how a great curse breaker he was but forgot to mention his sidekick."

* * *

 _ **What was supposed to be only short chapters is turning to bigger chunk of words every chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you like this one! Please, send me your words! I love all of them :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Step Nine_**

Fred wanted to grab popcorn.

"Quite _ze_ contrary, Ms. ' _Igurashi_. _Zought_ not so much recently."

"Call me Kagome, please, Ms. Higurashi was my mom and she died many years ago. And that's surprising, I was under the impression Billy forgot all about me." She forced a dejected expression, with a frown, a tiny pout and a hand over the heart. "I thought all of our moments together were worth at least a letter every once in a while."

"You didn't write to me either. We are even."

"I wasn't talking to you," she sent him a hard glare. "Anyway, I'm happy for you two. Your auras dance around each other in such a beautiful way that I could spend the whole day watching it and would never tire. I'm no seer but I can predict a long and happy marriage and that's all I can wish for a friend. I wish my Amy could grow up in a stable family too," she sighed deeply, more thinking out loud than actually talking to Fleur. "But she got me. I guess that's bad luck enough for two lifetimes."

Fred gulped, remembering his night chat with Kagome. She talked about her brother and her words were filled with so much love and proud that you could think she was talking about a son. How he was accepted into an internship program at a college in Britan at the age of sixteen and not long after met the love of his life. It made him remember the time when George was hurt and he feared losing his half. It must be even worse for Kagome because she basically raised him, as her mother died when he was only a few months old.

"I'm sure you _vill_ ' _ave_ a good ' _usband_ to ' _elp_ you."

"I only pray for a good babysitter. As for a husband… marriage was never in my plans, but neither was having a kid so who knows what's in the future. I guess I should start with someone willing to date a girl with a cute package." She said caressing Amy's messy red hair, making funny faces to the baby girl who giggled in delight for the attention.

" _Vat_ about _ze_ baby's father?" asked Fleur.

The look of confusion on Kagome's face made Fred almost choke on his food. The whole situation was just too precious. Clearly, Kagome was on another frequency from the rest of the presents. Hearing his gag, Kagome slightly turned to him, silently questioning the reason for his reaction.

Last night, after she informed him about what could happen due his consumption of the tasteful beverage, Kagome told him about her situation. At first, he didn't understand why would she talk so freely with a stranger but after seeing her with his brother he got it: she didn't want pity, or sad stares, or meaningless comfort words, and being sympathetic wasn't one of his strong points. While a fierce protector of those he cared about, he left sympathy to George. He was waiting to see how long it will take for his family to figure things out.

"Dead."

An awkward silence followed her statement. After everything she went through, dying was just another step. Sure, she was sad for losing her brother and sister-in-law, they would be forever missed and honored, but it was no reason for turning the topic a taboo. And she dealt with the dead on a daily basis, be it on tombs or caring for the injured. She was prepared for her own overhanging death since she accepted the job with the goblins.

Back then she was twelve, almost thirteen, orphaned and not willing to live the rest of her days as a shrine maiden or risk being separated from her six years old brother. Now, she was a grown up woman and the want to have a family again was nagging her. The flood of happy couples around on the house didn't help either. She could almost see the red strings of fate around four pairs of fingers over the table. Being exposed to that volume of romantic love was doing strange things to her, like wishing some love for herself. She needed to get out there before the love bug bite.

Molly was thinking of a way to approach the subject of Kagome's presence at the Battle of Hogwarts. If Percy was right, and he wasn't one to be wrong, then she would have a life debt with her, for saving her baby's life. How to bring it to the table when the girl just lost her own brother? Her opportunity came when she realized most of her children were waiting for an introduction.

"Kagome, dear, I believe an introduction may be in order. You already know some of them. These are Arthur, my husband, Percy, Ronald and his friend Harry Potter. The girls are Ginny, my daughter, and Hermione, our dear friend." she pointed each of them.

"Finally, I have names to the faces a saw days ago. You were in a battle against some weirdos from the same crew that attacked Souta, am I right?"

"You were there and saw us? Why didn't you came and said something? Why were you even there?" asked Bill.

"I'm attracted to trouble like a moth to a flame. The goblins sent a memo about a break-in and summoned all the curse breakers to reinforce the security. When I made it to London, I heard about a battle in a school and I couldn't just stand back while there could be dozens of children in need of medical assistance. And a happy reunion isn't my priority when I see people bleeding to death."

"I told you, mum. It was her who helped me and Fred after the explosion," said Percy. "I- We owe-"

"You owe me nothing. Neither of you. If you really want to repay me, go and live your life, fall in love, get married and bring beautiful healthy and good-spirited children to this world. Or not, if children and marriage aren't your things. Just be happy the way you want and be a nice person."

"There must be something we can do for you, Kagome." pleaded Arthur.

Kagome promised to think about it to cut the chat. She was just waiting for the cursed monk so she could leave. She really enjoyed those people, they were friendly, nice. The girls were great, and even in Fleur was a bit guarded towards her, she felt very welcomed. However, to be around so many people, unknown people, wasn't something she wanted at the moment.

Fred observed how different Kagome was now from the girl he talked the day and night before. It was almost the definition of alone in a crowd. He wondered how would she act if she was in another moment of her life. He was wondering about asking his family for not following their plans to attend the funeral when he saw someone emerging from the fireplace. The man was dressed in a black inner robe with a deep purple outer robe and was carrying some heavy bags. Was this the man Kagome was waiting for? No one else seemed to notice his presence. Taking advantage of his position on the table, he kicked her shin.

"What?" she quietly asked, her face showing her indignation for the uncalled hit.

He used his chin to point the man on her back. She turned and saw him. Her face switched from anguished to joyful.

" _Miroku-sama! Ohisashiburi._ "

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your amazing reviews!**_

 ** _College is back and this semester will be a bit harder than the last one but I'll try to keep the same schedule._**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!**_

 _ **Please, send me your words.**_

 _ **Love you**_


	10. Chapter 10

Step Ten

"Kagome- _sama. Ohisashiburi desu._ " his voice a deep and smooth. "It pains me that our reunion is caused by such a tragic event."

They greeted each other with waist deep bows. When they first met, Kagome had a hard time to believe this wasn't the same monk she knew from Feudal Era. This Miroku was the carefree version of the other. Almost the same personality, sly grin and hentai tendencies. She finally understood why Inuyasha suffered so much to distinguish her from Kikyou. It was hard not to compare the two of them, especially when she saw his wife. This Sango was completely different from the other one. While having the same strong personality, she was also a dedicated housewife and shrine-keeper, someone she couldn't picture riding a youkai cat and throwing a huge boomerang. Both were like twin siblings of the friends she made in other life and Kagome slowly learned to see them for themselves, not their similar faces.

Meeting them was also what assured her everything concerning Feudal Era wasn't just her imagination. She wasn't that creative to make up all that happened in her mind and she saw their faces for the first time only many years after.

"It's all my fault for not visiting in so long. Even if the situation isn't the best, I'm glad to see you again."

Kagome introduced him to the Weasleys and thanked Buddha and Inari-sama for making him behave around them.

"This must be Amy-chan. She's beautiful, just like her mother was. That reminds me I'm sorry I can't stay for long but my Sansan is to delivery at any moment." he opened the bags he was carrying. "But first, here, Miko robes. They belonged to your mother. The rosary too. Sango sent some baby stuff from the twins. We weren't sure what you had, everything happened so fast."

"I- It's been so long since I wore one." her voice faltered. "I remember Mama wearing this rosary. _Domo Arigatou, Houshi-sama_."

Molly offered to hold Amy while Kagome changed to her Miko robes. The monk had a peaceful aura around him, even if the rings on his ears and the back hair tied in a low ponytail have him a youthful look.

Miroku was sipping some tea and taking notes about this family. Full of wizards, notably not very rich and very much friendly. Definitely, a place he wouldn't crash in asking to spend the night. Buddha have pity of his soul, but he was used to the luxurious states where filthy rich people asked for exorcism, believing their bad luck was caused by some evil spirit, not their own tainted soul. You know what to expect from bad guys, obviously never something good. Good guys, however, are always a mystery.

"Mr. Monk. Miroku, may I call you like this?" called a Bill. Miroku nodded. "Have you been friends with Kagome for long?"

"I've met her when I moved to the Higurashi Jinja, about five years ago, but we only meet on summers, when she visits her old home."

That answered one of Bill's unasked questions which were where she went to every summer. He asked once and received a 'none of your business' answer.

"Can you tell me when Souta married? I knew the boy but hadn't been in contact for some time. I wasn't aware of his engagement and I fear the topic might be a sore spot for Kagome."

"That's not surprising, not even Kagome-sama knew. Last July, Souta-dono decided he wanted to marry Melody-dono out of blue. Ms. Song, Melody-dono's mother, was very sick and the couple wanted for her to witness their union. They organized things in less than two weeks and celebrated the marriage on August 2nd, with Kagome-sama giving the blessings on their family shrine."

On the bathroom, Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that at her current age and with those clothes, she was really a doppelganger of Kikyou. At least this set her mother used to wear was sleeveless. She made a mental note to get a haircut soon. She skipped the tabi socks and put back her boots, tied her hair in a high ponytail and walked back to the living room.

Miroku saw Fred observing Kagome's movements. His nose twitched at the sight of her new attire. The perverted monk agreed with his reaction. The tight pants and fitting top the priestess was wearing before was much more appealing to the eyes.

"Don't like what you see? Me neither. To be honest, I like when she's playing with my daughters wearing some denim shorts or a miniskirt. Don't give me this look, I may be a monk but I am no saint. Or blind."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fred narrowed his eyes, wondering what this whole speech was about.

"Because you are no blind man either. This humble monk likes to praise Buddha's gifts to this world. There are eight men with me in this room, four of them unaccompanied and only you are following her with your eyes. I can only guess you see something the others don't."

"Very smooth. Are you here to give some big brother bullshit? Because I don't think she needs or wants this rubbish."

"No. I just like to talk. Ignore my comments and keep your focus where it matters." Miroku said with a grin, his melodic voice very suggestive.

On her side, Kagome tried to figure out a way to politely refuse the family's presence at the funeral and found none. Firstly, the boy, Harry Potter, he had some kind of guilty with anything concerning the Voldemort guy. His two friends would follow him to hell if necessary and Ginny was his girlfriend, so she would tag along. Charlie and Bill, she understood, they met Souta on several occasions after all. Fleur would attend with her husband. In the end, the whole family was going. At least they would pass as Melody's family, the skin tone, freckles and red hair a fair resemblance.

Miroku went on the car with her along Molly and Arthur, who were helping with Amy. The baby chair occupied the last spot. Much to the men's delight and Molly despair, they made it to London in less than five minutes.

"You have to ask _Taisho-sama_ , Mr. Weasley. My knowledge of this kind of magic is close to zero." Kagome answered when Arthur questioned about the Bentley's enchants.

The funeral parlor wasn't far from the Leaky Cauldron. The crowd walked for fifteen minutes under the questioning stares of the passers-by. It wasn't every day that you see a Buddhist monk and a Shinto Priestess on full attire walking in London's streets. If you add it to the weird, thankfully not colorful, clothes Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wore, it was quite a sight.

An attendant guided wit group towards a room in the back. On the door, the names of the deceased inside. Molly stopped for a moment to read the sign. Souta Higurashi and Melody **_Prewett_ ** Higurashi.

* * *

 _ **I guess you didn't see that coming. I hope this answers some of your questions.**_

 _ **Please, sent me your words! Thank you so much for your reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Step Eleven

'This must be a coincidence,' thought Molly. As far she knew, only a few of her aunties and uncles still carried the Prewett name but it never meant they were the only ones. And she was sure of not having any cousin called Melody or even knew a Song, like the monk said was the girl's mother's name, in her whole life. Then, she saw the girl's picture next to the coffins. It was clearly their wedding and the characteristic red hair of her family was very distinguish.

Not uttering a word, she watched Kagome placing some coins and personal items with the corpses to be burned. Amy was once again with Fred and Molly wondered since when her boy was so good with children and why such a trust was placed upon him. The monk and the priestess were praying silently, both holding rosaries, though the monk's was way longer.

The ceremony was held mostly in silence. Two wooden tablets were placed upon the deceased couple with their names written in it. The holy duo placed food offerings and gave the presents some sweets the monk brought from home. Aside the two, none really understood the meaning of the rituals. However, if it was for the low chants or the burning scented candles they didn't know, but being there wasn't as bad as they thought it would be.

Before the cremation itself, Kagome picked Amy from Fred's arms. She got close to the coffins and held the little girl in a way she faced the laying couple.

"Amy-chan, this is your mama and this is your papa." she didn't hear the gasps coming from the people behind her. "They loved you very much and I'm sure not even in death they will forget about you. I would give anything to trade places with them but I can't, so I'll try to be the best auntie of this world. I hope our paths cross again in another life, brother, sister. I couldn't have asked for a better family." she cleaned a traitorous tear with the back of her hand. Amy's big eyes were focusing on her own as if sending a message. The baby's tiny hand touched her breast, like a signal of reckoning of her words. Kagome knew it was her mind trying to soothe her hurting soul, but she let it slide just this once.

The bodies would take about two hours to completely burn. Most of the men chose to leave for a while. George and Fred were in a corner with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Fleur went with Bill. Miroku was preparing the urns and hashis for the next steps of the ritual, leaving Kagome feeding Amy and talking to Molly.

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Weasley. It was my bad for not stating Amy wasn't mine. My blood daughter, I mean. I've started the adoption process yesterday."

"I saw you breastfeeding and assumed things. How you did it if you don't mind answering."

"Just a special blend of herbs with a few enhanced properties. I've learned about it with wet nurses in Africa. I never knew it would come handy. But oh, god, I thought feeding was just feeling someone sucking your nipples, which would not be that bad," she didn't realize she said the last part out loud, "but this is painful. The skin is cracking, my breasts are swollen and every time she bites I have to hold back a whine. How did you manage to feed seven little monsters?!"

Molly held back a laugh. First-time mothers were always something else. "Child, I can give you a few tips that will help the discomfort but you have to be prepared to the sharp teeth. Those are hell. They will make swear to never have a child again." she giggled, her grandmother instincts in charge. "But their soft touch when you hold them in your arms, the proud you feel at their first words, first steps, their lovely smile full of adoration makes everything worth. You will see."

They talked for some time. Kagome let herself wander on the fantasy of having her mother back, she missed deeply a motherly presence in her life. Molly dwelled in her own fantasy of having an elder daughter at the age of marrying and having children. Bill has been married for almost a year but with the complications of war, he probably won't be thinking about reproducing anytime soon, and while her relationship with Fleur has got better since Bill was attacked by the werewolf, they would never share a close bond. They were just too different. If the name of Amy's mother wasn't a coincidence and they have some kind of parentage, she would sure want to be a part of the baby's life, the fact Kagome was a charming person was a plus. Her chance to approach the topic came when an attendant brought the death certificates.

"May I ask you something, dear?"

"Anything, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, I insist. I saw your sister-in-law maiden name was Prewett."

"It's from her father. She told me he died when not long after she was born. Her parents never married, I don't know why. Ms. Song never talked about him."

"Do you happen to know his name?"

"I don't but we can check right now, but first, may I ask why the name interests you? I'm usually not that pushy, but it's my family we are talking about."

"You see, I believe we could be talking about my family too. My maiden name is Prewett too and I had two brothers that died many years ago. I never knew about them having girlfriends at the time, but when I saw her name I couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe, only maybe, they are related."

"Wow, it would be quite a coincidence, huh? Let's find out, then." Kagome opened the document and made a quick read over the contents. "Here, mother River Song and father Gideon Prewett. Is the name familiar?"

Molly didn't answer. Her eyes were wet and a hand was covering her mouth. Her shaking form got Fred's attention, who for some reason, keep stealing glances at their direction.

"Mum! Mum, what's wrong? What happened?"

The others that were with him before, along the rest of the family who just came back, gathered around the trio. Molly couldn't express what she wanted to say and Kagome felt it wasn't her place to deliver the news. She didn't know what to really think about the situation. Well, at least her niece will have a nice additional family now.

"Aunt Muriel won't believe this," Molly murmured more to herself than to the others. "After all this time…"

"Molly," called Arthur. "What's going on?"

"I just have some terrible and wonderful news, but let's save them for later. This isn't the time or place for them." she squeezed Kagome's hand without anyone else noticing. Kagome sent her a grateful look, her eyes watering from so much consideration. She forgot how humans are full of surprises.

Not an hour after, the ceremony was over. Miroku separated the ashes in four urns and finished the rites.

As they walked back to the Diagon Alley, Bill observed Kagome. He knew her for too many years to not notice when she tries to hide something. His knowledge also made him sure it wasn't something good. She was holding Amy a bit tighter than before, she was biting inside her cheeks, her steps became heavier and her hand was touching something hiding under her top, probably on her waistband. The signs of an upcoming danger. The hell if he was letting something bad happening to his friend and her daughter/niece.

"Kagome?" He called. The others also paid him attention. "Is everything alright?"

"I was under the impression a wasp was following us. It must be my imagination."

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for the feedback! I love to hear from you._**

 ** _To Minty: YES, I'm a fan (even though I have yet to watch the last two seasons, Capaldi is already one of my favorites). And Even more, I LOVE River Song, what an amazing character. Too bad after the last Christmas Special she probably won't me coming back :'(_**

 ** _Please, tell me what you think. Give me your doubts, suggestions, critiques or just say hello!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**This was supposed to be two different chapters but I decided to submit together as a thank you for your amazing support!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Step Twelve**

Kagome saw Miroku off at the Diagon Alley with promises of visiting as soon as possible. Kagome wasn't sure about when she would be able to, however. She asked for a few days off work but would need to make up for the lost time soon. There was also the question about how she would do to take care of Amy. She didn't know if the goblins had any kind of maternity leave program, or, if the answer was positive, if she was eligible for it. As if the adoption wasn't enough to think about.

Before leaving, the monk warned her about the ominous clouds he saw on her future. She thanked and agreed with him, having a bad feeling herself concerning her fate. The Miko promised to keep her senses on high and wished him and Sango a good birthing.

The Miko came back to the table at the Leaky Cauldron with different clothes. Fred couldn't help but agree with the Monk that skirts really suited her. Bill thought that too, but it wasn't news for him to see her wearing it. She seemed much less stressed than in the previous hours but not relaxed at all. From Bill's experience, she was checking the surrounding. He felt a wave of energy at least twice since they entered the inn. The sensation gave him goosebumps.

Molly had mixed emotions. From one side, she was extremely saddened to have not met her niece or even was aware of her existence. Did anyone at the Ministry know of her? Had she not received a letter from Hogwarts? Was she a squib? So much she wanted to know and no one to ask. On the other hand, at least she will have the chance to know her brother's grandchild. Molly prayed Kagome wasn't thinking about leaving Europe anytime soon.

Before noon, the group split. Fleur and Bill had to work at the bank, Arthur was needed at the Ministry and took Percy along as the latter had an appointment with the Minister to talk about his resignation; George claimed he had to see someone - though he refused to say who even after several threats from Fred; Charlie had a meeting with the group of wizards which came with him to confront Voldemort; Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry left to do whatever they had to. The remaining crew consisted of Molly, Fred, and Kagome with a very stressed Amy on her arms.

"She must be tired," said Molly. "A newborn isn't supposed to be out for so long."

"She'll be resting soon, Souta's house isn't far from here. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come over. Both of you. I'd like to thank your hospitality. I hope to be able to properly thank all of your family soon."

"I don't have anything else to do at the moment. Do you, Freddie?"

Fred remembered that Bill asked for him to keep on tabs with Kagome since he wouldn't be able to. He feared he would sound creepy if he asked to escort her home. Of course, he would just play the gentleman card if necessary, but he was glad to have a valid excuse to tag along.

The house was a simple two bedroom house with maroon walls, white windows, a chimney and a garage. The neighborhood reminded Fred of Grimmauld Place with more street lamps and trees. It was located about a half an hour walk away from the Diagon Alley. A few cars crossed the wide street and here and there someone stared at them for a second before turning away.

"I hope it's all cleaned," Kagome whispered to herself.

"Have you said something?" inquired Fred.

"No, it's- I called for a cleaning service yesterday to take care of the mess. I left a friend to watch over their work but he isn't the most… neat person."

This made Molly and Fred realize that there was where Souta and Melody were attacked a few days before. Was it healthy for the two remaining Higurashi to stay there so soon? Neither were sure, but she seemed not affected by it.

The house had a very homey atmosphere. A fireplace was the center of the living room. The hardwood flooring contrasted with the white painted walls and a couple bookshelves. Paintings and pictures adorned the walls. Next to the loveseat was placed rocking baby crib with soft green sheets. A telly completed the room. The open kitchen was equipped and had a small four seat table.

Molly walked around observing the pictures whilst Fred helped to get Kagome's bags in the car. There was one of a young red haired girl with her bushy haired mother, a woman Molly didn't recognize at all. She assumed Gideon kept the woman in over the war. Maybe it was for the better, she lost both of her brothers after all. Who knows what could have happened if they knew of her existence. Another one was of Souta with his sister and, surprisingly or not, Bill on the boy's fourteenth birthday. And many others of the couple in several locations. A lovely pair for sure.

Amy calmed down after a change and a few rocks on the crib. Kagome went to the kitchen and found one of the famous Mrs. Taisho strawberry cakes over the counter with a note attached. 'Eat your sadness away', it said. It was very much her way to deal with grief: food. Kagome smiled to herself and saved the pastry to dessert. She called the restaurant from the other block and was boiling some water when Fred joined her.

"Is here where you are going to live?"

"Why the curiosity? Are you planning on paying me a visit?"

"Not only one if you let me." He flashed his slyest grin and got the reaction he wanted: a chuckle. "Seriously, are you ok with this living arrangements? Will you be by yourself here?"

"For your information, I have been by myself for many years. Being alone-" she wanted to say that being alone wasn't a problem but in fact it was. It has been for quite some time but losing her closest family member made her realize it. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be and I won't let you dwell on solitude."

"Look, I have friends-"

"I don't see them here so it's settled." He stood with a straight back and crossed arms. My brother just left me to meet his secret girlfriend and my shop is closed for the week which means I have nothing better to do. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not."

She stared him dumbfounded. What's with him and his want to piss her off? Still, she couldn't help but be grateful. She would never ask for the company, but she was glad for it. That didn't mean she would ever admit it.

"I'll need help around here for a few things. If you are up to some hard work, I'll take your offer."

The bell rang, waking up Amy. Kagome cursed under her breath before Molly offered to take her of it and Kagome went to answer the door. Fred watched from afar as the deliveryman, who must be around his age, flirted with the Asian woman and instead of reproaching like she did with him, she flirted back, letting him hold and place a kiss on the back of her hand. She waved to him until he was out of her sight before closing the door.

"So, the delivery boy, huh?"

She almost dropped the bags, scared of his sudden presence.

"Holy Jesus, Fred! Don't do it. What are you talking about?"

"'You are really sweet, Jeff.'" He said in a high-pitched voice. "'You didn't have to, but thanks.', 'I'll stop by soon.'"

"Jeff just brought me a red velvet cupcake. Isn't it sweet? He remembered it's my favorite. I know he does it to get bigger tips, but I find it very endearing nonetheless. His effort just earned him ten bucks."

"Two galleons?! You are too generous."

"Sue me for wanting to feel a bit pampered." It's not like I have someone to actually do it for me, she wanted to add but bit her tongue.

Fred summoned a table to the living room to give them more space to eat and to be close to Amy in case she needed attention. Molly helped Kagome with the dishes and soon the trio was having a meal.

"Fred," called Molly. "Since you are here you will be the first one to know but you have to promise to keep it a secret. I'll tell your father and siblings over a dinner on the weekend if Kagome is available."

"I solemnly swear I won't say a thing about- whatever you want me to."

Molly shared with him her findings of Melody's parentage. He was right to guess no one else took notice of the girl's name earlier. The happiness on his mother's face he wasn't sure if was for Amy being her great-niece or for the prospect of having a baby around. Bill was almost twenty-eight after all and around this same age she was giving birth to him and George.

Kagome explained to them she already had a muggle attorney to run the adoption. He gave her the option of a guardianship, which could be faster, but her choice remained the same. She preferred to become the legal parent to avoid any complications that may come with the wizards. She wasn't sure if her nice would inherit any holy powers or magic, as she's the granddaughter of a wizard. As far she knew, Melody was magic-less but she could be wrong. She was never that close to her sister-in-law.

"And now that I know you are her family too, I think it's only fair for you to be a part of her life. I mean, if you want to." Kagome said. "I'm not sure if the goblins will have a job for me here. I'll be talking to them tomorrow but I know I'm not going back to Egypt anytime soon. As much as I love working there, Amy comes first."

"Well, if you need you can work for me. You don't have to be a witch to be a saleswoman. You only need good humor, patience and know how to deal with kids."

"And I'll gladly help you to take care of that little angel. You won't have to worry about hiring a nanny or a nursery. I would take it as a personal offense to have my grandniece under a Nanny's care. We are family now, you can count on us."

Kagome's bangs shadowed her eyes. She held her fork so tight her knuckles were white. Her body was trembling and trails of water were going down her pink cheeks. Fred saw it and immediately stood by her side giving comforting pats on her back.

"Hey, hey, what's up? Had we say something wrong?"

"Fred _no baka_ , you did nothing wrong. It's so long since I had a family that I forgot how it is to have one. I- I- Thank you."

Tears still fell down her face for a couple more minutes but a bright and sincere smile told Molly they weren't of sadness. She also noticed that Fred's hand lingered for a while on the girl's shoulders and she didn't seem to mind. Molly said nothing. She knew better than to meddle in her son's affairs.

* * *

The next morning, Fred was at Kagome's doorstep. He tried to apparate closer to her current home and failed. He ended in Cornwall, Cardiff, and Gales, until he found a safe distance to drop by, which was halfway between there and the Leaky Cauldron. He knew from Bill that Kagome was good with barriers but he never guessed this good. If she could place it on a charm, it would sell like water in the desert.

He knocked on her door and waited. Heavy footsteps could be heard from inside. When it opened, who answered it wasn't the one he was expecting but a shirtless man around his height with long dark hair and unusual purple eyes. His face held a scowl. On his arm was Amy wearing a pale blue jumpsuit with puppy ears. A rather contrasting view.

"Are you going to stare me the whole day?" said the man in a very annoyed tone.

"Sorry, mate," Fred felt this bloke should be apologizing, not him. He wasn't checking the guy out. "Is Kagome home?"

The man looked at Fred from head to toes, his narrowed eyes analyzing every inch of the wizard. Fred felt like a criminal in an interrogation.

"You must be the Weasley Kagome mentioned. Greg? Fergie? Her new boyfriend."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Kagome yelled from the bedroom she was at before Fred had the chance to deny the man's statement. "Let him in. He tried to apparate here thrice. I can't even guess where he ended each time."

The unknown man gave Fred a hard glare and frowned. "You've heard her."

Fred noticed the man was absolutely comfortable. He put Amy in the crib and walked around in dress pants and bare feet - the pair of male dress shoes near the loveseat were probably his. He had some very visible scars along his torso, some easily recognizable as jinxes and curses.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho, by the way." said the man as they reached the living room.

Inuyasha picked the paper he left over the coffee table and sat down. His eyes scanned the news. The list of Death Eaters sent to jail. Speculations about the trials. The rebuild of Hogwarts. Memorial of the fallen heroes. New kind of poisonous wasp found in Ireland. Quidditch Cup games postponed. Nothing really caught Inuyasha's attention, which was good, it meant the Ministry managed to keep the press away from the attacks on wizards and muggles caused by rogue Death Eaters. The commotion would only cause more chaos.

Fred was silent, an unusual attitude for him while waiting for his female friend to come. The other male in the room paid him no attention, focusing only on the paper. He didn't expect to meet two characters of Bill's tales in a span of three days. And his memories were clearly just a tale because none of the animosity he heard about was present. If fact, if not for his "warm" reception and her words to Fleur the past morning, he could easily say Inuyasha was Kagome's boyfriend, or lover, or something akin to a very close relationship.

Kagome entered the room carrying a white dress shirt and Auror Robes in one hand and a square bag on the other. That explained the scars and left Fred with the question of when this Inuyasha guy changed from a smuggler to a law worker.

"G'Morning, Fred! Sorry for keep you waiting. Here, Inu, all cleaned and ironed." She handed Inuyasha the set of clothes. "Did you offer Fred some water or coffee?"

"I'm not your butler, wench." This earned Inuyasha a hard slap on the back of his neck. "Fuck, bitch, it's your job to pamper your boyfriend, not mine."

"Ha ha, you are hilarious."

"You can't blame me for trying. A good and stable partner would do you wonders. I'm not saying it have to be a guy," Suggested Inuyasha. Kagome chose to simply ignore him.

Inuyasha got dressed while Kagome thanked Fred for coming so early. The miko packed diapers, baby bottles with warming charms - thanks to Freddie-, cleaning materials and sets of clothes, and handed the heavy bag to Fred.

"Have fun in your pack mule day," Said the Auror. "Wench, ja matta ne." And disapparated in a click, waking up Amy.

Kagome hurried and held Amy in her arms, rocking her back to sleep.

"I will block apparating from here too," Kagome muttered to herself, her brows furrowed and her lips in a pout. She loved Inuyasha's visits but hated when he left like that. She knew his aversion to goodbyes but that's too much. Remembering she had another guest at home, she said, "Let's go? If everything goes as I expect, we have a busy day ahead." She gave him her best smile.

Fred waited for almost one hour. As soon they entered the bank her body changed. Her back was straight, her steps were strong, even her hair wasn't flowing like a minute before as if all of her moves were limited only to the minimal. She entered a room and he was left to wander. He went to Bill's office but didn't stay long for said brother had a pile of work at his desk demanding his attention. Some girls stopped and flirted with him using Amy as an excuse. Paternity was really a thing to attract birds. He used the opportunity to check his and George's account. When he was in the cafeteria, Kagome reached him. She wasn't fazed or worried, so he supposed she knew where he was, he had no idea how. She came with Bill and Fleur, the latter not as much as bothered as she was the last time they had a gathering.

"I managed a deal with the bosses," said Kagome. "I'll keep my translator functions at home for the next three months, then I'll have another meeting to discuss where I'm going next. It won't pay half of what I'm used to but at least I still have a job."

"Not even half?" asked Bill. "Will you be able to live? I know how a baby can be expensive."

"Souta's house is paid for, I only have to worry about the bills. My savings will help if I ever need something and three months aren't that long. It's worth to be able to spend time with Amy."

What she didn't mention was her threat to sell their most profitable excavation sites and offer her services to other companies. There was also the fact she worked for them since she was twelve and, even if it was at Africa, the Gringotts was a British company and existing under the British Ministry of Magic rules; underage workers weren't allowed. She would be paid much more than she told them, just not on her paycheck. But that's a secret she took to the grave.

When Inuyasha wished him to have fun on his pack mule day, Fred didn't take the words to the heart, he thought the man was just messing with him like he did to Kagome saying they were dating. He wasn't expecting a trip to Thebes to pack and carry Kagome's stuff. They left Amy with Molly, who didn't mind at all and was absolutely delighted to bond with her new-found great niece.

While she dealt with her landlord, he enchanted a couple boxes and a trunk with a bottomless charm. Fred carefully packed the several pictures, books, tools and whatever he found on the way. Kagome said she was leaving the furniture as a payment to the owner for breaking the contract. He stopped in front of a cabinet. It was filled with bottles containing some colorful substances, dried herbs, ointments, pastes, salves, mixing materials and a small vial of a red liquid. All but the smaller one labeled with dates. He was about to open the vial when he heard Kagome's voice so close he felt her breath on his neck.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He jumped on his heels, almost dropping the object. Kagome was standing behind Fred and removed the bottle from his hand. "This is a very rare and valuable ingredient. I could use it to prepare something to cure Billy's scars. However, don't tell him or Fleur but I think he looks quite good with them. Eating raw meat, however, not good. I'll see what I can do."

"Those were done by a werewolf. Not even the best healers at St. Mungo's could completely heal him."

"None of them have this," she shook the bottle on her hand.

Fred asked her what was that but she refused to answer or show him. He decided to let the subject drop because it was too hot to fuss about anything. No matter how many cooling charms he cast, nature always won and left the condo like a dry sauna. After no more than a couple hours, everything was packed.

Kagome got a bit emotional when she descended the stairs. She lived in the same place for over ten years. Some of her best memories were created there and now she was leaving. She would miss the weather, the places, her job, the people. She was leaving without looking back as she promised herself she would always do. Her future was waiting for her in Devon, probably sleeping under her great aunt's care.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter we will have a time skip._**

 ** _This isn't the usual chapter size. I hope you don't mind this big chunk of words._**

 ** _Please, send me your opinions! Reviews keep me alive and motivated!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Step Thirteen**

Kagome couldn't wait to get to the Burrow. It was Christmas already and she had been away for two days to deal with work in Africa. She was tired, dirty, hurt and deeply missing her daughter. It took her a few months to really see Amy as her daughter, she felt like something wrong but the constant remind of Bill and Molly that she would soon be her legal mother made her accept the fact. No, she would never replace Souta and Melody and didn't intend to, it was just a fact and she didn't want Amy to grow up missing a motherly figure, the lack of a father was enough.

The downside of being an X-Men - Souta had a way with puns - is your power never working on yourself. Kagome was proud of her healing, not many Mikos these days went so deep in the field believing most of the job could be done by magic or technology. They weren't wrong but not many wizards that are willing to work as curse-breakers took a time to learn anything beyond the basic. And muggle technology doesn't work very well on catacombs. None of the members of her expedition group knew how to heal a broken rib or a twisted wrist. While her concoctions could do wonders, they were useless on her current state. She wasn't willing to pay a visit to St. Mungo's on December 25th, so nature would have to do its job. With a heavy dose of pain relievers, she made her way to Devon.

The Burrow was the way Molly liked: crowded. All of her sons, daughter and their significant others were present. Amy was restless with Fred, the baby's second favorite pair arms, only behind her mother/aunt, while the matriarch worked in the kitchen. It was hard to say if it was due the cut of her first tooth or missing Kagome, the two had never been apart for so long.

Fred was a constant presence at Kagome and Amy's place. It was somewhere to go besides the Burrow and the Diagon Alley. After George started officially dating Angelina Johnson, he tried to give them as much privacy as possible and when he shared this 'problem' with Kagome, the girl told him to drop by whenever he felt like it, as long he brought a piece of Rosa Lee Teabag's delicious cake with him. His frequent visits made him lose a girlfriend, not that Kagome ever knew about her - for some unknown reason he didn't want to share the information with the priestess and it lasted for less than a fortnight anyway. When the girl accused him of being a cheater and that it wasn't normal to spend so much time with another woman he broke with her. Not only for the accusations but also because he realized he was looking forward seeing Kagome rather than stay with his so called girlfriend. That happened over a couple months ago.

Kagome praised herself for deciding for a quick stop at home before heading to Molly's. The vision she had when looking at the mirror would haunt her for years and no one deserved to see that at Christmas - or any other day. Clad only in undergarments and with her damp hair held with a towel, the Miko had several dresses spread over the bed. Her hurt side and wrist needed something that would give her free movement and was easy to put on.

Fred stood in the doorway watching the back of the woman he'd been interested in for the past few months. If the situation was different, he would take this time to enjoy the way her boyshorts gave him not an erotic but perfect view of her backside. Or the way a few strands of wet hair clung to the back of her neck. Or even the cute floral pattern of her bra. None of this was enough to distract him from the giant deep purple bruise going from rib to hipbone. He wanted to grab her shoulder and lecture her on being reckless - even not knowing what happened, she was hurt and it made him feel powerless and frustrated - but knew it would only earn him a punch, as she hated when people think her as fragile.

"The red one or the blue one?" Kagome turned to him holding two dresses. "You have been staring for a couple minutes. I'm giving you something else to see besides my butt."

"I wasn't- Fine, I was. As for your question, the red one. It will match my orange sweater." He saw her putting back the other one on the wardrobe. She struggled a bit to put it on and Fred promptly helped with the back buttons. Their image reflected on the mirror placed in front of them and Fred could see a faint blush coloring her face. "If you knew I was there, why you said nothing?"

"Is that what you really want to ask?" Kagome knew she acting a bit out of character, it wasn't really in her to be that bold but she wasn't a virgin teen anymore. A grown up woman get things done, even if it meant giving not so subtle hints of her interest. Over the past months, she took a liking on Fred. He was funny, caring, smart, hard worker and seemed to really like Amy. She hoped to understand correctly the signals that he was interested too. Really interest, not that bullshit from when they met. Or else she would just use her sarcasm shield and avoid the ultimate humiliation.

"I'm very interested in your answer." He finished buttoning and let his hands resting on her waist, taking care to not put pressure on the sensible area. "Actually, I have a better question for you." He gently pulled her closer, her back resting against his chest. Having Kagome relaxing instead of tensing with the closeness gave Fred more confidence. Not that he was really unsure of anything. Following her expressions through the mirror, he whispered in her ear, "Would you go out with me?"

'Get a hold of yourself, you are twenty-six!' Kagome's mind was screaming. Not even on her first time, she blushed that much. Maybe a flush from arousal and anticipation but not to the point of feeling her cheeks getting warmer. His big hands held her close and she felt his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers over her spine. She places her hands over his and intertwined their fingers. "Tomorrow, at seven. I'll cook and you bring a dessert. Now we should go or your family will think we are doing dirty things. Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Mum asked me to pick warmer clothes for Amy. There's more snow to come and we weren't sure when you would be back. And I wouldn't be so quick." He feigned indignation. "I like to take my time, thank you very much."

Dinners were always a pleasant experience at the Weasley's home. The boys shared their activities at work - or training, in Ron and Harry's case - and the girls updated them on how things were at Hogwarts. Kagome only talked when asked something, not because she was shy or nervous but because she was enjoying just hearing them. Her mind was focused on other things like the fact Amy seemed to like Fred more than her - and the childish jealousy she felt over it - and the date she had the following day with said child attention stealer.

Molly has been observing Kagome since she entered their lives. Just like Harry many years ago, the Weasley Matriarch embraced the young Miko into her family. She helped Kagome with her great niece just like she would do if it was Ginny. Even if Kagome didn't need the step by step on how to care for a newborn, the night of fractured - or lack of - sleep let the girl wasted and there's where Molly made herself useful. More often than not, Kagome spent her afternoon at the Burrow to catch up so much needed sleep. She also took notes of the increased number of times that Fred would stop by at lunch. And the little gifts he would brings. And how he would delay his departure in fifteen, twenty minutes using Amy as an excuse. A fair excuse.

Her motherly instincts told her something changed. Fred's smiles were a bit wider and his gaze lingered upon her for a second more than when he talked to the others but that was going for a while. It was Kagome's response to his attention that appeased her. A light blush here, a furtive glance there. Those were new developments. Whether the girl was aware of her body language or not, the signals were there. Molly only hoped they didn't rush things.

The next day, Fred was glad Kagome suggested them to have a dinner that her home because the weather was terrible, making any outdoors activity impossible. The heavy wind howled and it was freezing cold. The perfect day to stay inside. The problem was that the only sweet he had at hand was the leftovers of his mother's Christmas cake and cookies. She would understand, he knew, but he would have to make up that on another date. Because he was absolutely sure this was only the first.

At seven sharp he stepped out her fireplace and the scent of spices filled his nostrils. Amy was playing on the floor, her toys spread over a thick fluffy blanket. She squeaked upon seeing him and he went down on his knees to grab her.

"I'm starting to think she likes you more than she likes me. Stop enchanting my child with your male charm!" Kagome was standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout marring her face. She tried to look upset and failed. If there's one way to her win her heart was through her niece. Anyone who treats her with this much care would have her attention.

"I'm sorry to inform you have no chance against this single tooth smile. Don't worry, there's enough Fred for both of you."

"Remind me, why did I accept going out with you?"

"Because I'm handsome, funny, good with kids and a successful businessman?"

"Very smooth, Mr. Successful Businessman." Kagome picked a bowl from the counter and walked to their direction. "I'll feed her and then we can… do our things. I'm a bit late, sorry."

"Why don't I feed Amy and you go get ready? You will be great with that outfit from yesterday."

"The red dress?"

"The panties and floral bra. I won't min-"

"Hentai!"

Kagome took a quick shower and dressed. She put on her best matching set of panties and bra but wasn't planning to show them, she just wanted to feel confident with herself. She wasn't at her best. Her sleep has been troubled for months and her anxiety last night made her restless. It was so embarrassing! She thought her dating history would save her from this. It wasn't like back when she had her 'romantic' moments with Inuyasha - they weren't that much romantic, to be honest - and her young mind who never dated, kissed or had sex made her a blushing mess. It was a date, an official date with someone she knew for months. He knew was to expect from her, who and how she was. Nothing to worry about.

With these thoughts calming her, Kagome left the room.

The dinner was tasty like Fred knew it would be and the conversation flowed as always. They never had problems with finding topics to talk about but Fred didn't want to keep it on a friendship level. He was tired of only being her friend. He held himself back because the cut she gave him when they met. What she meant when she said she wasn't one of the schoolgirls he dated. The question plagued for months and only after he dated another girl he understood. She was happy by herself. She had a house, a car, a job, a family. She didn't need him but he made himself useful anyway. To make her see he could fit into her life just like she would fit into his.

After eating, with Amy heavy asleep on the bedroom, Fred and Kagome sat together on the loveseat close to the fire. The wizard put one arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. He smiled when she relaxed against his chest and played with his free hand. It felt so right, so natural. He never felt so well with someone before. The silence wasn't uncomfortable and they stayed there for some time, just enjoying the other's presence.

"What happened to you? The bruise on your stomach and now I see your wrist isn't in good shape too."

"Just the usual. A wild stone statue chased the group and I ended falling over a rock. A balm is useless to broken bones and I can deal with the wrist with painkillers. Nothing to worry about."

"It's everything to worry about." Kagome rolled her eyes waiting for the lecture. "Your team was terrible. The goblins should hire better wizards or train the ones they already have. You always have to protect the healer, that's the first rule of the game."

Kagome sat straight and turned to face him. "Curse breaking isn't a game. There are no specific classes on healing charms in most wizard schools and-"

Kagome could go for hours explaining how the wizardry educational system lacked incentives on those who wished follow the healing career, or how basic first aid should be on curriculum to not let young wizards rely only on magic to fix simple injuries, that the healing properties of herbs should receive more focus on herbology classes and many other things if a pair of lips hadn't silenced her. Kagome was stunned for a few seconds until she understood what was happening, closed her eyes and kissed back. His lips were soft and warm. He was all warm. The hand that was once on her shoulders was gently holding the small of her back while the other found her neck, the thumb drawing small circles over her sensible skin.

When she stood still for seconds, Fred feared he messed everything and that there would be no more 'thing' to mess after. On those four or five seconds of expectation, many thoughts crossed his minds. Was it too soon? Damn, I'm an idiot. She will hate me. I've overstepped my boundaries. Will I have the chance to explain myself or better, redeem myself? She started criticizing his argument with such a passion that he couldn't stop himself. He was about to give up and apologize but the sudden feeling of her kissing him back cleared any bad thoughts from his mind. It looked like just a lock of lips, yes, but it was also her hair brushing his fingers, her bangs tickling his forehead, their knees touching and her fists gripping his sweater.

The need of oxygen ended the moment and Fred stared for a few moments her dilated pupils and rosy cheeks. He liked this vision and wanted to see it often, as long as he was the one doing that to her.

* * *

 ** _You are all so great and I can't thank you enough!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really liked it!_**

 ** _Please, tell me your opinions and suggestions!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter edited in 01/09/17 to add a lemon, because I felt like some citrus was missing here!_

* * *

 _ **Step Fourteen**_

"You - No, we are going to St. Mungus today to see that rib. It's been months and I still cannot hold you a bit tighter without hearing a hiss." Fred was tired of having the same conversation over and over again. While the bruise was gone, the area was still too sore to be considered normal. He had broken several bones after playing Quidditch for over five years at school and knew that a healer would take care of it in a blink but Kagome was so stubborn that at this point even a muggle doctor would satisfy him.

"I'm healing fine! Maybe a bit slower than it was supposed to, I admit. But I have to be in at the Court within a week and I'm a train wreck. I have to prepare my clothes, my documents, my speech. What if I say something wrong and they take Amy away from me? What if they find me unsuitable to be a mother? Oh, Kami-sama, I'll say something about wizards and they lock me away in a mental institution and put Amy for adoption and-" Endless horrible possibilities filled the Miko's mind. She'd been like this the entire week. Fred knew he needed to make her relax. The easiest way wasn't an option, for now, so he stuck with option two.

"Put on your coat and come with me to the Burrow. We leave from there and pick Amy later."

"Together? But your mother doesn't-"

"You are the only one to think she hadn't figured out about us." Kagome blushed at his statement. Of course, Molly would figure out, Fred always made an effort to not be subtle at all but she never let him kiss her in front of his parents. It was too awkward. And Bill would tease her to no end about her having hots for Weasleys. That brat. "Don't even think about changing, you look good on these robes. And don't pout! It's not a crime to want to spend a nice spring day with my girl, is it?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. That was a low blow. With the increasing fame of his shop and her boring days at the bank doing desk job, they barely saw each other in the last couple weeks. The worst was having to wear a uniform consisted of tailored black pants with an equal dark waistcoat and knee length black robes. At least she got to choose the undershirts and shoes, which she put on a blood red button up shirt and maroon dragon leather boots. "You won. Let's go. But don't think you can go bossing me around! I'm older than you!"

"Oh my, this is wicked!"

Fred took Kagome do something she mentioned having never done before. Flying a broomstick, she wondered what kind of magic was used to make it possible to ride a piece of wood for hours, like players do, and still get to sit right after. Even if it was just a drive around the woods surrounding the Weasley's property, she felt amazing by doing that. Trusting Fred would keep her safe, she opened her arms in a Titanic movement and felt the wind. The arms on her midsection squeezed her a bit more while still careful to not press her hurt side and she couldn't help but smile wider. Was it that good to be in a relationship or it was just Fred who made it special? She discovered herself a hopeless romantic and swore to never judge Ayumi again - not that she would ever see the girl, or the other two, again.

They landed next to an old well behind the barn. Fred prepared a picnic for them there. The grass was soft under the spread blanket. The place would give privacy without being too far in the case of need or locked inside a building. Fred knew Kagome loved outdoors and wildlife and that was one of the reasons she enjoyed his childhood home.

The sky was red with the twilight when they decided it was time to go back. Molly wouldn't mind a few more hours with Amy but Kagome wanted time with her too. Quickly adjusting their clothes and arranging the leftovers and blanket inside a basket, they went to pick the Cleansweep Five that was leaning against the well. The moment Kagome got one foot away from the old well, she felt a pull. Someone or something grabbed her arm and was trying to drag her down. The sharp pain on her side was making it almost impossible to fight back. While holding her waist, Fred felt her struggle.

"Kagome? Kagome?! What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know! I don't-" she hissed and her hand flew to her ribs. Something was stabbing her from inside out. "Freddie, run!"

A tentacle, or what looked like one, materialized around Kagome's wrist and the pull got stronger. Fred couldn't get his wand while holding Kagome and the Miko was in so much pain that she couldn't concentrate to conjure a barrier. Another tentacle splashed the water and went for the priestess but got the wizard instead. Without having somewhere to hold, both were dragged and hit their head on the process. The last thing Fred saw was Kagome going limp before his own eyes went black.

* * *

Kagome woke up with the sound of hushed voices. A man and a woman were talking not far from her. She had a hell of a headache, her stomach hurt as if she was punched and her arm was scratching. She recalled the events of the day. She went to work, then met Fred at her house. They flew on his broomstick and had a great time together. Then the well, and invisible and visible tentacles dragging them - Fred! She opened her eyes and met a wooden ceiling. Something was familiar with the vision but she couldn't recall why.

"Kagome!" three voices chanted but the Miko was too busy searching her surroundings. Her aura scanned the room and she relaxed when found the one she was looking for. He was fine, just passed away. "Kagome!" The voices called again. This time, she turned.

"No," Kagome muttered. No, there was no way it was happening. Not after all this time, not now that she was fine. She looked down at herself and saw she was still wearing the black robes. Not far from her was a resting Fred. Good, she wasn't crazy and that her last twenty years weren't just a dream. "Fuck, what have I done? Wait, I've done nothing wrong, not this time. No, there must be a plausible explanation. God, I wish Bill was here. He's much better than me in solving puzzles. Oh, Kami-sama."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched their friend as she muttered things in a language they didn't understand. She wore weird clothes, and calling her outfit weird was really something considering what Kagome usually wears. And she looked different, older than the girl who went home a couple days ago. It was great that Inuyasha had yet to came back from 'dealing with a nearby demon'. If she needed to explain something it would be better done without him to interrupt.

Kagome turned to her… companions. After so much time it seems too intimate to call them friends. They knew nothing about the new Kagome. Now was a good time to slap herself for not practicing her Japanese as often as she should. Where's Inuyasha? She didn't remember when was the last time she came here before being dragged to her five-year-old body in another dimension.

"H-Hey guys," Kagome said in her best Japanese. "What's going on?"

"You came back early, Kagome-sama. We heard something coming from the well and found you and that young man laying on the bottom. He's dressed like someone of your time so we guessed you must know him, or of him, at least."

"You are drenched on his scent. Is he your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone? Does Inuyasha know? Is that why you fought? How did he cross the well? Why are you dressing weirdly?" Shippou was talking so fast that Kagome was having a hard time understanding him. She had no idea why she and Inuyasha fought. If it was the other Inuyasha, it probably would be because he apparated drunk on her home again or arranged her a date with a girl. Most of the time they were great and her best dates were with females, it's just that she doesn't swing both ways.

"Shippou! Kagome-chan must be confused and you are not helping. Save the questions for later," advised Sango.

"How long was I out?"

"Half an hour, a full hour at most." answered Sango.

"Fuck! I have to get Amy, Molly must be worried sick." Kagome said in English again.

"Bollocks…" Fred woke up with Kagome's voice. It felt like a wave of bludgers hit him straight in the head. Hearing her voice he knew she was well. What the heck happened was a question for another time as the hard floor was giving him cramps. The place looked like a square of wooden tables and the oddest architecture he'd ever seen. From the window, he saw the Sun bright in the Sky. The last time he checked it was twilight. Things were strange, very strange.

The well, that's the answer. The time travel portal messed with her life again. Her former/current travel companions talked about jewel shards and things she hadn't bothered to think about in over ten years. She never got to finish the jewel and her sense of duty would make it impossible for her to just go back and forget about it. Everything was different now, however. She had people counting on her, she couldn't just skip several weeks of work like she did at school. And Fred, how would she explain things to him when she hadn't explained to herself?

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Inu-baka chased after Kikyou like the dog he is. I'm sorry, Kagome-chan." Shippou was truly worried because Kagome always got down spirited whenever it happened.

"Good." Her answer surprised the three. His presence would only complicate things. "That is Fred, he's… my Fred. I have to talk to him if you excuse me."

Fred had no idea of what Kagome was talking but heard his name twice. He got up when she grabbed his hand and guided him outside. They walked for a while and stopped in a clearing in front of an old dry well.

"Okay, can we talk now? I'm kind of lost here. The only thing I'm sure right now is that man on the hut looks exactly like the Monk from several months ago."

Kagome erected a barrier to prevent anyone from getting too close and hearing them. Inuyasha probably smelled her by now and will show up at any moment screaming like she remembered he used to. "I know where it is, or rather when it is, but not how we ended up here." Fred nodded, it was a good start. "Here is Japan, this exact point is where the shrine in grew up in is located but five hundred years in the past."

Okay, time travel was a concept Fred kind of understood - no one would ever really understand its particularities. Five hundred years in the past is not unheard of, you only have to look for Eloise Mintumble. Instant travel to Japan, like a vanishing cabinet, not that hard to get a hang. Only a few questions were left. "Who were they, how are you sure, how can we go back and you can begin with what you are hiding because I'm sure it's a hell of a tale."

"Sango, Miroku, before you ask, they might look the same and share the name but they aren't the same person, very far from it, and Shippou. I'm sure because I've been here before. Several times. I have a guess about how we can go back." Kagome took a deep breath, now came the hardest part. "Now, how can I explain… Okay, first, let us check if we can go back then I promise I'll tell you everything and you have to promise to believe me, no matter how rubbish it sounds."

"Do you think I won't believe you? You are the worst liar I ever met."

"Thank you for the 'compliment'. Anyway, remember that we fell into the well? I believe that if we jump again we will get home."

Fred held her in bridal style before she could protest and jumped. Kagome put her arms around him and felt a pull on her side again. A blue light engulfed them and in a blink, they were once again on the Burrow's yard, side by side with the forgotten broomstick. The sky was still orange even though they must have spent at least two hours in Feudal Japan. Kagome took mental notes check about it later.

A few hours later, the duo was in Kagome's room. Earlier, Fred apparated to his flat to pick clean clothes and inform George he wouldn't be home for the night. They were on the bed, Fred resting his back against the headboard and Kagome laying between his legs.

"Do wizards ever heard about parallel dimensions?" Fred shook his head. "Imagine there is another world, exactly like this one but I never found you and Percy in Hogwarts and you died back then. Or another where there's no magic and you don't exist. Maybe even one when there are no humans and the world is inhabited by lizards. These would be parallel dimensions and they aren't supposed to cross." Fred thought that muggles had a really imaginative mind to think about this kind of rubbish. "Now you must be wondering where I'm going with this information." No, he wasn't but he was curious anyway. "Follow me on this. In another reality, a fifteen years old girl fell down a magic well and ended five hundred years in the past. There, she broke a wish-granting jewel and had the responsibility to gather the shards. On her journey, she met several demons, half-demons and people like the ones you met earlier. She could go back and forth her home in the future. One day, she jumped into the well like she was used to and instead of traveling back in time she woke up ten years younger on a different dimension and everything was different. Over the years, she met people with the same face and name of the ones she met in her other life, like Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, dealt with the fact they weren't the same she met in another life, accepted that for whatever reason that part of her life was gone and did the best with what she had."

"And now everything is back and you have no idea of what to do, that's why we basically ran away," completed Fred. "Okay, I promised I'd believe in you even if it sounds like a fire whiskey hangover dream. Have you ever told anyone about this?"

"Of course not! If you weren't there with me today, would you believe it? Anyone with half a brain would have me locked with Gideon Lockhart at St Mungus. You know, the body shapes the mind and the mind of a five-year-old don't dwell too much on inexplicable things. I accepted it was gone, buried in the past, and moved on. But the jewel is incomplete and I have to finish my task. It may not affect this reality, but the other one with my living mother, brother and grandfather may suffer and I cannot let it happen."

It dawned on Kagome that she, indeed, had a family somewhere maybe not that much unreachable anymore. She could go back to them then- then what? Pretend to be fifteen again and split her life between school and jewel hunting as if the last twenty years of her life hadn't happened? Fuck no. Bring Amy to her family and say: 'Hey, this is Souta's daughter in another reality, who, just for your information, was brutally murdered about a year ago and the wizard cops have yet to find the culprit.' That won't work at all. And Molly, oh the sweet Weasley Mum, if she hadn't hated Kagome for dating her son she would sure loathe her for taking her great niece away. Taking Amy away from her great aunt and great uncles and several cousins wasn't fair. Kagome knew there's no proof that she would ever see her 'original' world again and she was already finding excuses to NOT go back.

Kagome felt a hand on her face and looked up to meet Fred's brown eyes. They were so beautiful, always carefree and filled with mischief. He was smiling and the sight made her heart skip a beat. "Care to share what made you thinking so hard?"

Kagome removed herself from his lap and moved until he was laying down with her on top straddling him. "I don't want to talk about the past right now."

Her sleeping garments consisted of silk shorts and cropped tank top. Fred placed his hands on her exposed skin, running them up her stomach and down her legs, saving a few extra seconds on her lower back. She shivered under his touch, her breath caught in her throat. "What do you want to talk about then?"

She lifted his shirt and gently removed it. He let her, willing to see how far she went. She traced all the lines of his chest. Smiling innocently, she said, "Talking isn't in my plans. But we may talk too if that pleases you."

Fred needed to be sure if she meant what the thought she meant so he moved his hips. She closed her eyes and a muffled moan left her parted lips. His hands rested on her bottom and he gave it a light squeeze. "Everything about you pleases me, including your voice."

"Show it, then. Stay with me today."

"And every other day you want me to. I wasn't planning on leaving anyway."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked at him. While she has seen a shirtless Fred before, it's the first time she had the chance to enjoy it the way she wanted. His broad shoulders naturally toned filled with freckles that all the way down from his face to his legs. His upper body was almost completely hairless if not for a string of red hair that goes from his navel to somewhere she couldn't see because of her current position. It turned her on even more.

She leaned down and kissed him. It never ceased to amaze her how seductive he could be in a kiss. She felt his hands leaving her hips and going all the way up to her body. One hand held the back of her hair and the other traced her spine, lifting her loose top in the process. His fingertips pressing against her skin. Their lips moved in synchrony and their tongues danced with each other.

Kagome felt her shorts getting damp and hot. The friction against his hardened member wasn't helping. She felt him moving his híps against her and she was lubricated enough that if it weren't for the double clothing barrier he could easily slide in. Her body was on fire and only a heavy dose of a certain red haired twin would satisfy her in that moment.

Hovering over him, separating their bodies a bit. Fred removed his remaining garments while she assaulted his neck. He now laid on his birthday suit under her and she couldn't help but smirk against his skin. "Eager, aren't you?" she said before biting his earlobe.

Fred used her position to his advantage and now she was on the bottom with his strong arms trapping her much smaller body. They way he looked at her made Kagome shiver. Like her, he was hungry and she was his feast. So entranced by him she was that she didn't realize her clothes were gone until she felt a hand kneading her left breast. He massaged her mounds with care, smoothly touching and feeling every inch of her and paying special attention to her sensible nipples, never, however, taking his eyes from her face. The hand traveled down her ribs, hip bones and stopped on her back in which Fred gave a hard squeeze.

Have it been any other moment she would have loved all the foreplay but not now, not when there was a knot in her belly just from the friction of their bodies. Not when she was dripping from the lust in his eyes. But her voice went missing when a finger found her lower region. He coated his finger in her own juices before parting her lips and pressing his middle finger against her clit. She arched her back and bit her tongue to stop a load moan. But Fred's delicious torture was only beginning.

Still moving his finger at a deliciously painful slow pace, he whispered in her ear, "Why so quiet, my love?'

"I-," she tried to answer but he gave a long lick on her neck. "I don-"

Fred suddenly distanced himself from her and shivered, missing his warmth. Still naked as the day he was born, he grabbed his wand and left the room, leaving a painting and confused Kagome's behind.

She heard the fireplace. The Miko grabbed the nearest pillow and muffled a scream, cursing whatever god she pissed to make things so hard for her and immediately after prayed for forgiveness. She hadn't got laid for almost a year. One more night wouldn't kill her. And she saw enough to spike her fantasies for a long time.

Her thoughts of self-loathe were interrupted by the same man that plagued her mind. Before she could ask anything his lips were once again on hers. The gentleness from before was replaced by the kind of lover she expected him to be: bold, demanding. She responded him holding him with her legs and pulling him close. She felt him touching her entrance but he didn't enter, only teased her brushing against her soaked lips.

"Freddie… please…" she murmured.

"Please what, love? I can't hear you." She tried to reprimand him but he nibbled the base of her neck, sending shivers down her body and causing a loud moan to come from her mouth. "Don't hold back, 'gome. Amy won't hear a thing and no one's going to interrupt us through the Floo." He was voicing her worries and she melted in his arms. Without more worries, she let her inhibition go.

"Make me scream."

And scream she did. Her juices had her so lubricated that Fred was fully seated in a single thrust. He barely gave her time to adjust before he thrusting again. And again. He pulled away and pushed again, adjusting the angle to find her favorite spots. Whenever he found a new one he would hit that spot until she was panting and breathless only to stop right before she reached her peak. He would slow down and kiss her into oblivion before resuming his research.

Using his male strength, Fred pulled them into a sitting position without removing himself. She bounced on his lap, his hands squeezing her buttocks as he feasted on her breasts.

The double stimulation was too much for one woman and Kagome felt her lower muscles tingling in a well known and very much missed way. She felt herself tightening around him and he must have felt it too because he pushed harder. She bit his shoulder and scratched his back as she orgasmed. Her inner walls milking and bringing him into completion along her. The hickey that now marred her left breast was only one more on the collection of red and purple marks all along their chests.

Fred felt Kagome's breath calming down as she rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. He could feel the sting of where her nails pierced his skin. The fantasies he harbored along the last months did no justice to the real event. Her small frame fit perfectly on his and the way she moaned his name was one of the most arousing sounds he ever heard. He wanted to hear that again. Soon and every day if possible.

He finally removed his now flaccid member from her sheath. Well, not exactly flaccid anymore because his girl didn't seem to be done yet. Her hardened nipples brushed on his chest as she planted small but wet kisses along his jawline. A hand was tracing the muscles of his arms guiding it at the same time back to her glorious ass. The same ass that made him drool on several occasions and want to trap her against the nearest wall and pound into her until both were breathless.

The memories and her mouth on his nipples were enough to completely wake up his southern friend again. She was leaving a trail of small love bites and he would be damned if George saw it. But his twin was the last thing on his mind when she grinded on him, her warmth and slickness telling him she was ready for more.

No words were shared as he laid her on her back and entered her again. She arched her back and shivered, her core even more sensible from their previous lovemaking. He kissed each of her heels before positioning them on his shoulders, her pelvis and lower back lifting from the bed. He moved at a much slower pace than their first time. The extra support offered by the bed let his hands free to explore. Her left breast was more sensible than its twin and she was particularly ticklish on her hip bones. Her inner thighs were her weak spot, though. A few caresses there were enough to make her squirm and her walls to contract. His eyes rolled and he almost came immediately when it first happened.

However, Fred couldn't resist anymore when Kagome started to pleasure herself. Her hands massaging her own nipples while she rolled her hips as if asking for him to move - only then he realized he stopped to enjoy that lovely scene. He turned his attention to the part of her body that could entrap him more than her delicious naked body. She was looking at him and smirking. Her eyes were full of mischief paralleling his own. They didn't need words to communicate. A few more thrusts and Kagome reached her second peak, her body's spasms causing his own.

When his heartbeat slowed down, Fred rolled to his side careful to not lean his heavy body over his lover. He then pulled her to him; she complied by cuddling on his side, her head resting on his chest and her leg crossed over his. Within seconds she was asleep and he felt the exhaustion taking him over. With the last of his consciousness, he lifted the Imperturbable Charm from the room but left the Fireplace still inaccessible. Summoning the comforter that laid forgotten on the base of the bed, he covered both and let himself relax. The Shikon no Tama and the well could wait a few more hours.

* * *

The next day, Kagome had clothes and a new set of bow and arrows prepared. Fred insisted on buying a new backpack with a lock and when they got home he enchanted it much the same way Moody had his suitcase. Kagome thanked the Gods she was dating a smart and skilled wizard.

Now only one thing was left for them to find out. When they arrived at the Burrow, Andromeda Tonks was there with Teddy. "Tee-Tee." She said as soon her eyes landed on the boy. Amy loved to play with the metamorphmagus kid, his ever-changing hair color made her squeak in delight.

Leaving the kids under their grannies supervision, Fred and Kagome stood in front of the well. Each had a watch on their hands. The plan was to measure the difference on the time run between the two places. Kagome was sure it wasn't equal like before because twenty years for her was barely a couple days there.

"I'm going to spend fifteen minutes there and be back, okay?" Said Kagome as she sat on the rim.

"Be careful, will you?"

"I'm always careful."

"That's not what Bill says."

She frowned. "Billy is an arse. I'm still going to get my revenge on him for telling you to hold back. He better makes his own tea from now on."

"That makes the two of us. Now go, we have science to do."

Deep inside Fred was worried. From what she told him, the Sengoku Jidai wasn't a walk in the park and this Naraku guy sounded like an evil much worse than Voldemort. While Voldemort was something between Lawful and Neutral Evil, Naraku just wanted to see the world burn. He wished the well don't work. It would just send then back to their routine.

Fred saw Kagome jumping and not half a second later she was thrown out the well. She was fast enough to summon a barrier to prevent her from hitting the hard ground but she rolled until she hit the red wall of the barn.

"That was fast."

"I have to work on landing. It isn't smooth as before. How long was I out?"

"Quicker than a blink. I barely realized you were gone."

"Wicked!"

Fifteen minutes later, she jumped back and picked the watch she left on the other side. It marked only a few seconds too. Neither knew how or bothered to understand anything further. Time was on their side and that's all that mattered.

Fred apparated them to her house. She was going for her backpack but Fred prevented her. "I don't want you to go."

"Don't do it to me, Fred. You know I have to."

"I'm going with you then."

"Fuck no! Are you crazy? It's dangerous there."

"Yeah? If it's dangerous for me then it's dangerous for you too! What is it then? Still in love with that other Inuyasha and now that you have the chance you will run into his arms?"

"Really? From everything I told you, that's what stuck with you?"

"That's the only explanation for you to be so willing to walk straight into the danger and not wanting me to go with you."

"Maybe because I don't want to see you hurt? Inuyasha was literally a lifetime ago. I like you, Fred. A lot. I remember Percy trembling over your dying body and I don't want to see that ever again." Kagome had her arms crossed in front of her and in her face a scowl was easily spotted.

"I know I'm safe as long as you are with me. I'm as good as Bill, in my own way, and I know you praise his skills. Anyway, the thing is: you can't stop me. I'm going whether you like it or not."

"We are over, then. Get off my house."

"That's how do you want things to be? Good, because now I don't have to care for your opinion. See you on the other side." Fred gave her his back and started walking to the door. He could feel the imaginary steam coming off his ears. Why did he have to like such an insufferable woman?

Two - surprisingly - strong arms stopped him before he reached the front door.

"Forgive me." He felt her lips moving against his back. "How hypocrite I am, I hate when people do that to me and I'm doing it to you."

"Will you respect my decisions and accept that no matter what happens I'm aware of the risks?" She nodded. "I want to hear you saying it."

"I will. Are we not over?"

"Do you have so little faith in our relationship that you thought I would actually walk away just because you told me to? You don't order me, woman. I was going to buy a cake and win you again with food."

* * *

 ** _Another big chunk of words. I couldn't resist!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed your reading! If yes, please, review! If not, please review too! I'd love to read your opinion!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Step Fifteen**

"Where did you get this translation charm?" Fred twisted the small trinket in his hand.

"Billy. It's hard to work with multicultural colleagues when we don't understand each other. It was a birthday gift, be careful."

"Yes, ma'am." And carefully he put the golden chain around his neck, the kitten pendant hanging on his chest.

After a long discussion and even longer makeup, they were ready. They packed enough for weeks. Instead of school books, Kagome had several parchments, old and new journals. She knew many herbs from that time were extinct these days and won't lose the opportunity to test their usage and take a few home. She knew a Hogwarts former student that was very into herbology and might be interested in helping her growing the plants. Not that she couldn't do it alone but she didn't have an herbarium at home.

The broomstick was already waiting for them, being left there the day before. Kagome wore the same Gringotts' robes - and planned to take them out soon, those robes were too expensive to wear while camping or shard hunting. Fred was also repeating his yesterday clothes. She won't say it out loud but she was thankful for his presence. It was terrifying to go back and pretend everything was the same. She wasn't the same. Nothing will ever be the same. Having someone who only met and liked this Kagome was a constant reminder of where her heart laid, where her home was.

"I ain't sure about the stability of this time portal," Fred said earlier. "Technically, we can go for months there and be back on the same day here, but what if it changes while we are out? What if we come back ten years ahead? We can't trust what we don't know how was made."

Kagome knowledge on time travel was limited to the theories she read written by physicists on early twenty Century and none of it considered the existence of magic. Even as a wizard, Fred was a scientist and had a very fair point there. What if, indeed. "What's your suggestion?"

"We shouldn't stay there for too long. I'd say a week, a fortnight at most. And at least the same amount of time here after. I have my work, you have yours, we have Amy to look after. We can't just go away for months."

Kagome tried to ignore the way her heart beat faster when he said we, not you. "I agree. I don't know what created this wormhole and I don't want to push it too much."

Fred didn't know what worms had to do with anything but let the matter slip. He was learning little by little her idioms and would understand with time what she meant.

With Inuyasha's constant presence at the village, no weaker youkai dared to lurk around those forests surrounding Edo but Kagome erected a barrier anyway. Better safe than sorry, she thought. This time, she had the chance to look around and take in the view, holding Fred's hand the whole way. Fred, however, was more interested on Kagome's face lightening as they walked. It seemed a lot of memories were coming back to her and she squeezed him several times before smiling to herself. He realized she'd been more at easy since the night before. Was the truth about her origins such a big deal for her? If yes, he was more than pleased to know.

What Fred wasn't pleased about was to keep their relationship in secret. While he got that her companions needed to get used to the changes in her, having to act like a girl hiding her first boyfriend from an irate over protective father wasn't what he saw as fun. They were both adults that worked hard to pay their bills, not some kids living under their parents' wings. He only hoped this Inuyasha don't put his eyes on his Kagome and decides to woo her. That he won't accept. They weren't on the three game-changing words stage yet but he trusted her. Trusted them. Who he didn't trust was Inuyasha.

The good side of all this thing was the chance to see Kagome in action without invading an excavation site. He can't wait to see her companions reactions when she kicks asses.

Kagome dropped the barrier as soon the village came into view. The fox kit was the first to meet them just outside the gates.

"KAGOMEE!" the youkai jumped into Kagome's waiting arms. "You are back! Why did you leave so suddenly? I feared you weren't coming back this time…" Fred saw the guilty going through Kagome's eyes.

"She forgot her backpack," Fred answered, showing his back. "See? She couldn't come without her things."

"Yes, my backpack. I bought a new one. I can't wait to show you the different sweets I brought. And so many amazing things."

"But this one is much smaller," Shippou said. "You always complained about the weight and how you lacked space to out your books."

"That's-"

"A trick of mine. I can show you later but you have to promise to keep it a secret." Fred was fishing Shippou using his natural curiosity. "From magic user to magic user."

"You do magic?" Shippou's eyes were shining. Fred put a finger on his lips. Shippou nodded. "Later." He shifted again to see the Miko's face. She looked different. More mature, confident. She carried herself in a way he never saw before, with a grace that not even Kikyou had. Not that the kitsune ever thought the dead Miko better than the Miko from the future. As they walked, he saw Kagome at ease with this newcomer. She introduced him as her friend but her scent told him otherwise and Fred's rolling eyes with 'friend' confirmed it.

In Kaede's hut, Kagome introduced Fred to the old priestess, Sango, and Miroku. They eyed him from head to toes. It was the first time Kagome brought someone from her time, they weren't aware it was even possible. The monk's thoughts on the matter were much closer to reality than Sango's and matched Shippou's. The real question, however, was 'How will Inuyasha react?". Their hanyou friend was always very protective - possessive - towards the young Miko. Their answer was coming at high speed from the woods.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome a couple hours ago. She came back earlier, he thought. Maybe her tests ended sooner or she finally realized their shard hunt was much more important than her stupid school. He would have gone to see her if Kikyou hadn't called him first. Shippou probably already poisoned her against him but Kikyou had information about Naraku and the shards.

Jumping from tree to tree he felt a new scent, a male. The trail went from the well to the village. Inuyasha didn't like it. He ran to Kaede's. He entered the hut and found all of his companions having tea with a red-haired stranger.

"Wench, who the fuck is this?"

Kagome, who was sitting by Fred's side with her back to the door, closed her eyes, mentally counted to ten and took a deep breath. Her hand found the wizard's arm and squeezed it, finding the peace she needed to not explode in that minute. She was used to jerks and shooting back with the same ferocity would just make things worse. It all happened in a second even if Kagome's mind had it for a whole day. Finding her composure, she turned.

"Sit." Fred bit inside his lower lip so hard the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. It was even funnier than what Kagome told him. "Took you long enough, Inuyasha. I was almost thinking my early return would be useless. Oh, and this is Fred. He will be with us from now on."

"No fucking way." Inuyasha quickly recovered after hearing it. "I won't allow it."

Kagome stood and adjusted her clothes. Maybe she should've kept the black robes, they gave her a menacing look. "I think you misheard it. Let me say it again, Inuyasha." She cleared her throat and hardened her face. "I'm not asking if he can go with us, I'm informing you. Fred IS going with me. It's not up for debate. And I have a name, you better use it." And gave her back to him to sit again. "We leave whenever you are ready."

Kagome never treated Inuyasha like that and the hanyou took it as jealously. She was trying to pay back to him for seeing Kikyou and not taking her to the well when she wanted to, right? He couldn't be more wrong.

"Humpf, I'm not protecting another weakling."

"Thank you for your concern, Inuyasha, but you don't have to worry about me," said Fred not giving any further explanation.

Inuyasha grunted something inaudible and probably very rude. Not long after, the group left Edo. They walked with Inuyasha on the front, as usual, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara right behind him, and Kagome, Fred, and Shippou on the back. From time to time the inu youkai sent glances towards the trio, trying to figure out what was going on.

While Kagome was distracted thinking about the Shikon shards that were previously in her possession, Fred, seeing her deep in thought, kept the kit busy. The young boy was so full of life, much more than most kids he met along his life. Having lost both of his parents not so long ago and still keep such a brilliant smile was admirable. He liked the fox already.

"How did you met Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"I almost dead and she saved my life. But I actually met her only a few days later because she's my big brother's friend."

"Yeah, Kagome is like that, saving lives on her way home. You didn't try to kidnap, steal or kill her, did you? She tends to befriend these kind of people."

"No, I didn't. But once I made her puke for half an hour. I had to buy cupcakes until she forgave me."

"Kagome always forgives, it's not on her to hate someone or hold a grudge." Shippou frowned and shook his head, dismissing some thoughts. "Why do you have a stick in your pocket?"

Fred picked his wand and showed him. "It's a wand. It helps me to do magic."

"Show me? I never saw a human doing magic, only evil stuff with jewel shards."

"That's because you never met a wizard. Let me show you something simple. Hmm, that rock, give it to me." Shippou jumped from his shoulder to pick the stone and back, putting the thing on his hand. Fred moved his wand and in a second the rock turned into a little bird and flew from his hand, it's chirp echoing in the woods.

Shippou was marveled. "Do it again!" He picked another rock for him. This time, it turned into a butterfly. "Wow! Show me more!" And Fred entertained him with a few simple tricks, things any first year at Hogwarts could do. The kit's reaction reminded him of the kids seeing his products for the first time. The fantasy, the surprise, it was what got hi and George into joke business.

The moon was high in the sky when the group stopped in a clearing after much protest.

"You can keep going, Inuyasha, but I'm stopping right here," said the Miko. "We are all tired, hungry and it's bloody hot. " The others followed her lead and sat down, thankful for the chance to rest.

"Feh, you slow us down for two days to take your useless tests. If you hadn't made us go to the village we won't have to make all the way back."

"You don't talk to her like this, mate," said Fred. "Kagome is taking her precious time when she could be doing much better things than to be here."

"It's her fault the Jewel is broken. She should focus on getting the shards, not bring another burden to the quest. One useless bitch is enough!"

"Don't-"

"SIT! I'm not a bitch, I'm the queen of all bitches and I'm very aware of my duty over the jewel, you don't have to remind me of that. You can keep your pleasantries to yourself, neither I, or Fred, or any of us want to hear you whining like a baby."

Inuyasha knew it was useless to discuss with Kagome like this so he just jumped into a tree and observed the camp. His sweet Kagome changed. She usually came back very attentive, wanting to be near him, to catch his attention. This time, she barely spoke to him at all. She didn't ignore him, just gave him the same amount of attention as the others. Except for Shippou, she always gives him more than anyone else and now this Fred. He heard something about wizards and magic but hadn't bothered to pay attention. No tricks would ever be a match for him.

After dinner, Kagome went to a nearby stream to clean her utensils. Sango offered to go but Fred was already with on the way before the slayer could stand. The Miko erected a barrier to prevent anyone from getting too close. She trusted Inuyasha won't leave before they went back. If not, she knew Sango, Miroku and Kirara would be able to hold themselves and protect Shippou for a while.

"If there's something I'll always miss is the sky. I love to lay on the ground and just watch it. There's so much light in the UK it's impossible to see so many stars." Kagome said as she put down the pan. With a wave of Fred's wand and a couple words, they were clean. "Why didn't you did it before?"

"Because now it's just the two of us and I'm a greedy bastard that wants you for himself, even if only for a few minutes." Fred took off his boots and turned to the woman. "Would you join me for a bath? We stink."

"You are so romantic," she said, but immediately took off her clothes and joined him. The river was shallow and even with her small stature, the water barely reached her chest. The cold flow felt wonderful on the hot summer night. "This is so good."

Fred pulled her from behind in an embrace. "Now I agree." She slapped his arm but didn't move. She liked his bold way as long he kept it in private. A lick on her earlobe and a descending hand made her forget what she was planning to say.

Back at the camp, Inuyasha took the opportunity to fuss over Kagome's backpack even with the disapproval of his companions. What he wasn't counting on was to find a nearly impossible to open lock. He tried to rip it open - and thankfully failed, or else everything Kagome put inside would be lost forever, stretched it, squeezed it; nothing worked. Hadn't Sango hit him with her boomerang, he would force it with his sword.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Demanded Sango. "Are you trying to piss Kagome off? Don't you see something happened? Kagome isn't in her usual mood. And this 'friend' she brought… I was hoping to have some time alone with her but he beat me to it."

"I guess her friend," Miroku emphasized the word 'friend'. "Wanted some time alone too." The suggestion made Sango embarrassed and Inuyasha outraged. Shippou, who was testing the flavors of the Every Flavour Beans the wizard gave him - so far he had only a few not so pleasant surprises, like grass and rotten egg - just ignored them. None of it was news for him. If it took them the whole day to figure out something was off with their Miko friend and on between the couple, maybe he wasn't the naivè one.

"Kagome-chan isn't like this, Houshi-sama! How can you think- No, we are missing something. I'll talk to her. Don't- don't assume bad things about Kagome-chan." Sango walked around the camp preparing the sleeping arrangements.

"I'm not saying anything awful. Kagome-sama is at marrying age, a beautiful woman. There's nothing wrong if she found a suitor that called her attention. I would say it's past time she engaged in such activities..."

Inuyasha, who found not even a bit of humor in the monk's words and was displeased with the mental images forming on his mind, decided that they were taking too much time to just wash the dishes. He refused to acknowledge the possibility of Kagome having a romantic interest in someone else. It was not only impossible but unlikely that she found someone in a couple days. Too bad for him that the flow of time wasn't on his side in this case.

Without saying a word, the hanyou went in the direction the couple took half an hour ago. He met them halfway having a spirited conversation, which stopped as soon as Inuyasha entered their line of vision. They walked side by side, so close their shoulders almost touching but nothing else that indicated any of the 'dirty things' Miroku indicated. Expect Inuyasha to notice the way Kagome's body was slightly turned to Fred or the way Fred stood just a step ahead of her, creating an invisible - maybe useless but meaningful - barrier between his girl and her former love, or how much more their scents were mixed - mostly because Fred bothered to have protection with him but not soap or shampoo, something only accomplished with a lot of touching and closeness, was a lost cause.

After a few seconds of silence is was Fred who spoke first. "...Do you need anything?"

"What took you so long?"

"I was showing Fred how amazing the sky here is. We don't have this view at home. He said he never saw something so beautiful."

"Yeah, breathtaking." Fred wasn't talking about the full moon or the shining dots above.

Kagome's cheeks hurt from holding a smile that didn't reach her eyes. From all of her companions, Inuyasha was the hardest to deal with. She was never sure about his feelings for her. Sometimes he was a heartless jerk, others a caring friend and on very special occasions she dared to think he genuinely had romantic aspirations towards her. Kagome understood and accepted Kikyou's role in Inuyasha's life but she wasn't sure if he would understand his new position on her life. That's why, as she explained Fred the night before, she decided not to be honest with him and the others from the beginning. First, she had to grow used to them again and, second, they had to get to know her again.

Sensing Kagome's discomfort, Fred said, "It's getting late, let's head back."

"Yeah, I'm tired, let's go. Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome waited. When the hanyou didn't respond, she grabbed Fred's forearm and they walked in fast pace back to the camp under the hard stares of the dog demon.

The next day, Kagome felt the pull of a shard. "It's coming in our direction," she warned.

Quickly the group was in fighting mode. Sango with her Hiraikotsu in hand, Miroku with his Shakujo and Inuyasha with a transformed Tessaiga. Kagome picked her bow and was putting the quiver on her back when Fred pulled her to ride with him the broomstick.

"Always protect the healer, I told you before. And long range weapons have an advantage on higher grounds."

"How do you even know all of this? I didn't know battle strategies were taught at Hogwarts."

"Dungeons and Dragons. I'll explain later."

"You better."

Kagome wasn't used to fly and needed space to maneuver her bow. The quiver hanging on a hook, she was positioned in front of the red head and the said man had a firm grip on her stomach.

From above, they saw the target. An oversized blue oni with prominent teeth, white mane and holding a wooden club. Birds flew from their trees as it ran, the deafening sound echoing through the woods. Even from afar Kagome easily found the shard.

"I bet a bottle of fire whiskey and a foot massage you can't take it down in one shot from here."

"Here or back home?"

"Wherever you want."

"Deal."

"Won't you ask-"

"I know I can do it." And she did. Kagome aimed, feeling the wind's speed and direction. Putting only a bit of her powers as she won't shoot to kill unless the oni refuse to cooperate, the Miko released the string. "Hit the mark!"

The broomstick followed the arrow's track and they saw the oni take the hit on his right arm, where the Shikon shard was set. With the monster laid on his back, Kagome picked the shard and he immediately shifted to its original size of four feet.

"I'm looking forward my massage when we get back."

Fred half listened to her, focusing instead on checking the out cold magical creature. He removed the arrow from the limb and was impressed with Kagome's aim. The oni was almost intact besides the hole on the arm that. The wizard took the chance to test if his magic would work on youkai. He knew from Charlie that many magical creatures had natural defenses against most charms. Casting Episkey, the wound closed in front of his eyes. The oni woke up, thanked them and left. By the time Inuyasha and the others arrived the site, Kagome already put the purified shard inside a vial.

"Too late. You lost all the fun," teased Fred.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Inuyasha.

"Magic."

"Feh, as if."

"No, really, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Fred's broomstick is special. It can go super high and fly really fast. Actually, hmm," she frowned, a hand on her chin and the other on her waist. "It's pretty outdated, we should buy a new one. A Firebolt maybe."

"It's expensive."

"I can pay." The others were very much forgotten.

"You don't even know how to ride it."

"I can ask Billy. Or Charlie, he said he would come for Amy's birthday."

"Or you can ask me."

"Deal!" She did a silly victory dance. "I can't wait to get back." Only then Fred realized he's been tricked.

"Stop this bullshit! Where's the shard, wench?" Kagome ignored him. "Where's the fucking shard?" No answer. "Kagome, where in the fucking hell is the shard?"

"I won't answer a bloody thing unless you use my name, Inuyasha. Now that you not so nicely asked, it's safe with me." Kagome didn't want him to see the empty bottle. She had an idea of where the missing shards were but she will be sure only at home.

Inuyasha bit his tongue for the first time in his life. Remembering Sango's words on the previous night, he decided not to push Kagome too far. A few minutes before, when she felt the shard, he waited for her to take her usual place on his back. After what he thought was a long time but in fact was less than a minute, the Inu hanyou searched the missing girl only to find her with Fred. His blood boiled. Each second he disliked more the ginger. This wasn't his Kagome and the only explanation in Inuyasha's mind was that it was the stranger's fault. Technically, he was half, maybe one third right.

The possession of a shard made the group a target for power-hungry demons. The first one decided that lunch time was a good opportunity. Inuyasha, who hated when someone interrupted his ramen, killed it with a single Wind Scar and returned to his meal.

"We only have to really worry if it comes with a mob," explained Kagome to Fred. "Usually, Inuyasha just swings his sword and they are gone before any real damage can be done."

"So we just sit back and watch the show? What you told me is quite different from it."

"That's because before I hadn't realized how stupid it is to jump in the middle of a fight without a weapon, or the skill to use one. I feared he would get hurt but now I know it's more like I'd end up injured. Inuyasha is a half demon, he has more stamina than me. Besides, even if he gets hurt, he'll heal fast."

With a pattern of walking and fighting eventual youkai, the days went by. Kagome mostly kept her current skill level to herself, only erecting barriers in the night and with only Fred as a witness of her powers. She suspected Shippou and Kirara realized it too, as they only rest peacefully after feeling it over them.

On the sixth day, the Miko was depressed. She barely spoke and only chuckled when Fred offered to prepare Felix Felicis - even if he lacked three-quarters of the ingredients. When they crossed a hot spring, it was Sango's suggestion - or demand - that made them camp not far from there. The slayer had to drag Kagome to go bathe with her while Miroku collected wood and Fred and Shippou started the dinner.

"Kagome, talk to me. You are… Different since you went home last time."

"I just have a lot in my mind. Don't worry about it, Sango."

"Kagome… I don't know what happened but I'm here whenever you want to talk. Shippou and Miroku too. Don't shut us out."

Kagome leaned against a rock and closed her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her lips. "It's nothing serious, I promise."

"If you say so."

Sango had a thousand questions for Kagome but knew it wasn't the right moment to ask. She had a feeling the changes on Kagome had something to do with the missing scar on her rib. That same night Kagome and Fred went home.

"Just for a couple hours," the girl said.

"I bet we will be back before Inuyasha notice we are missing," added Fred.

Kagome gathered her things, leaving a few useful items and some food for them in case she took longer than planned. The Miko hugged the wizard and before the others could ask there was a loud crack and the duo vanished from their vision.

"Wicked! I want to be a wizard too!"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long! I had a busy month between Summer Olympic Games, college and work. To add things, I broke my leg and was bedridden for a week.**

 **I hope you liked it. Pl** **ease, send me your words! Reviews feed me and keep me motivated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm so sorry it took so long!_**

 ** _My deepest thanks to Rachel Tooley and_** ** _bellared245_** ** _, who helped me with this babe!_**

* * *

 **Step Sixteen**

Kagome would never understand wizard's fascination with quick methods of travel. Floo Network, Apparition, and Portkeys were so uncomfortable. All the stretching, not to say the ash in your mouth and other orifices. She enjoyed driving, feel the wind blowing the hair while focusing on nothing but the road. She checked Amy one last time before the light was green again. Her almost daughter was distracted with her toys. She could swear one of them was on the floor a seconds before she saw it in Amy's hand again. She promised herself to pay more attention. Accidental magic can be dangerous.

"We have the whole day to ourselves, what do you want to do, Ami-chan?" the baby babbled in response, two big front teeth stamping the happy face. Amy relished when people talked to her. The flare turned green again, Kagome focused back on the road. "No, Tee-Tee is with Aunt Andromeda today. What's the other option? Not the Burrow, Auntie Molly is preparing Fred and George's birthday tomorrow. Fred? I'm getting jealous, you like him more than you like me. Are you going to steal my boyfriend, you little witch? I'm watching you. Do you think Uncle Fred will have lunch with us? He's working, you know? Well, if he doesn't, we can always have ice cream somewhere. Isn't it surprising that we never went to his shop before?" Amy squeaked. Kagome checked on her through the rearview mirror. She wondered for a moment if Amy really understood what she said but dismissed the thought quickly.

* * *

Fred double checked his wardrobe, looking for his favorite robes. They weren't in the laundry, or on his bed, and definitely not in the wardrobe. In fact, only a handful set of mismatched clothes were there. Without time to spare thinking about it, he went for his second source of clothing: George's room.

He walked the short distance between their rooms and opened the door without ceremony. The room was filled with Angelina's touch: a poster of the Quidditch team she had signed with, pictures of the happy couple, Fred even spotted underwear and some of the Wonderwitch products in the nightstand. Quickly grabbing what he wanted, he left.

Downstairs, he greeted Verity and Emmett, the new employee. Business was finally back on track after the war. With April's Fools Day so close, children and not so young people filled the corridors of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes looking for the perfect prank. Angelina was in front of the counter talking to some kids, probably her fans if the quills and parchments were any clues. He didn't remember when she arrived. Fred wasn't home the night before, or any other night in that week. It was the explanation for the lack of clean, and dirty, clothes in his room, but he only realized that with some help from Angelina.

"I have to come to the shop to finally talk to you." Emmett made his wage worth and stole the kids' attention with explosive and colorful products. "I thought you moved and forgot to inform George."

"Where would I have moved to? Certainly not back to the Burrow.."

"Really? When was the last time you had dinner here? Or woke up in your own bed? I've been here every night for the past week and this is the first time I see you. The cat ate your tongue? Fine, let's get this straight. We, George and I, are thinking about moving together, but for now, it would be a waste to buy or rent another place. The flat is perfect for two but too crowded for three. Why don't you go live with Kagome? I have yet to meet her but she didn't seem to mind having you every day."

"Am I being kicked out from my own house? What will come next, force me into marriage? Give me a break, Captain, I don't want to rush things."

"Rush? RUSH? Sweet Merlin. Just think about it, okay? I have never seen you this happy, don't waste your time. And don't make me waste mine." What Angelina didn't know was that Fred thought about it more than he should. It was a silent agreement between them. He would show up there, have dinner, talk and just fall asleep. The recent development was sharing a bed without clothes on. Deep down he feared to change that untold agreement would change their relationship.

The thing about silent agreements is that they usually work as long as they are kept that way: silent. People tend to follow it unconsciously but walk on eggshells when it becomes formal.

His thoughts were interrupted by crashing sounds and screams coming from outside. The customers crowded around the windows, small kids on the tips of their toes trying to have a better look. George called him and they used the backdoor to find out what was happening.

Two Aurors restrained a vicious looking stranger. The British Wizarding community wasn't big and Fred and George had a great number of business connections. That meant if they didn't recognize someone, they certainly weren't from there. Water barrels and trash bins were blown, leaving a trail of rubbish along the alley. A familiar mass of black hair was hunching on the ground holding a bundle with a third Auror guarding the area while a fourth one was close to her. There was a gash on the side or her purple sweater. Even from distance, he could see the leaking blood forming a puddle.

"Stay back, Mr. Weasley," said the Auror, who he recognized as Mr. Taisho, when Fred and George tried to get to Kagome.

"What happened here? I want to talk to Kagome!"

"All we know that man hexed and stabbed Kagome-chan. Was she alone, I'm sure she could have easily dealt with him but she focused on shielding Amy and got hurt. He will be taken for interrogation but our priority is making sure the bleeding stops-"

"What are you waiting to take her to St Mungo's'?!"

Angelina, who came looking for George, held back Fred. Her remarkable strength for years of Quidditch paid off. "Don't be rude, Fred! They are trying to help."

"Thank you, young lady. You can try your luck, Mr. Weasley. Kagome-chan isn't letting anyone get close enough. Her instincts are still high on protective mode. Just be careful and try not to scare her."

Fred knew what he meant, having heard from Bill and Kagome herself about the few situations where she lost control over her powers. The Miko Ki isn't supposed to hurt, much less humans. However, the same knowledge needed to heal can he easily used to kill. "She won't hurt me," he said.

In hurried steps, he approached Kagome and knelt in front of her. She had a firm but gentle hold of Amy, identifiable only by the curly red hair popping from the crook of Kagome's arm. Her powers so wild she was almost glowing. He felt refreshed, light, relaxed. Fred fought the urge to sit down by her side and dive into her warmth. He put his hand over her much smaller visible one and caressed her knuckles.

Kagome felt fingertips touching her skin. Her mind was foggy, as if she was waking up from a deep slumber. The pierced flash on her side stung, bringing her back to the real world. The weight in her arms assured her precious cargo was still there, intact.

The stalker, as she told Touga later that day, started following her in the Leaky Cauldron. With Amy, she couldn't approach, hide or outrun him. She tried to get to Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, Fred would sure take care of Amy for a few moments. Her only goal was to protect her baby and she reinforced her barrier around her. When the hex came, she couldn't repeal fast enough. Then she felt a foreign energy wrapping around her and she entered in a trance. Her mind was a blank canvas and she mentally curled in the void until an aura she knew too well approached her.

Kagome entwined her fingers around the one caressing her before slowly opening her eyes. Her blue gems met his worry filled brown ones. "If you keep looking at me like this my boyfriend will get jealous."

"Too bad for him I already stole his girl. How are you feeling, love?"

"As if some creep stabbed me. Can you help me up? My legs are on vacations."

"I'll carry you, my flat is just across the street." He didn't have her a chance to reply, already with a hand on her back and the other under her knees. He got up and adjusted her weight. "Are you comfortable?"

"Your robes will be ruined. Blood stains are hard to remove."

"Don't worry, these are George's."

* * *

Barely half an hour later, Kagome was back home, a parade of redheads with her. Molly arrived soon with Bill and Fleur. It took some convincing to let Molly apparate with Amy while Fred carried her.

For some reason, no healing charm worked. The makeshift bandages hadn't held the bleeding for long. The stretching of apparition only made things worse and soon there was blood dripping all around the house. Kagome flatly refused to taken to St Mungos', claiming she had everything she needed at home.

As the group soon discovered, Kagome had an inventory that would put Snape to shame. Behind a door hidden in the closet was a room with several colored cabinets. Hanging on the walls were roots, buds, flowers, dry leaves. On the tables, several basins over lighters, some empty, some filled. Fleur saw through a glass several vials with a red liquid. Forcing her eyes to read the label, she saw her husband's name and different dates in all of them.

"She asked for samples," he said when she questioned him. "I don't know why she wanted it and I never bothered to ask."

Bill didn't need to be ordered. He moved around the place with expertise. Red for first aid kit, green for ointments, navy blue for anesthetics, light blue for the sewing kit. He learned a long time ago the muggle way to treat deep cuts, having witnessed the girl stitching herself together using a mirror to guide her hands. He never wanted to do that again but was glad for knowing how to.

To say Fred was comfortable at seeing his older brother touching his girlfriend in such an intimate way was a lie. She had her shirt lifted to bunch beneath her breasts, giving him easy access to the bruise. Under his and Fleur's heavy stares, Bill cleaned the cut. And infection had already started to spread and Kagome guided him to prepare a concoction. Sweat rolled down her neck and back, a clear indication of the pain she refused to demonstrate.

"Like old times," said Bill as he stitched the wound.

"And you still have the hand light as a feather, I can barely feel the piercing."

"I learned from the best. Now shut up."

"Git," she murmured. Bill looked up and she feigned innocence.

"Hag."

"Very mature," she pouted. "Hey, you don't try to use Silencio. I was assaulted, it gives me a free pass to bitch."

They bickered for the rest of the process. It was clear to everyone it was only to lighten the mood. It's been awhile since any of them saw the old, carefree, Bill. Even Fleur, still not used to see her husband interacting with female friends, had to muffle a laugh after a share of pleasantries about old scars.

* * *

Before going to bed later that day, Fred found Kagome looking at her image through a full body mirror. Molly took Amy to the Burrow, alleging Kagome couldn't lift weights without the risk of opening the stitches. Bill, Fleur, and Angelina left with her to help with the preparations for the upcoming party and George had to go back to business. He felt Kagome uneasy all along the day, often looking away whenever she thought the others weren't paying attention.

She unrolled the bandages from her upper body. Where only hours ago was pouring blood now had a purple hematoma and a clean healing gash. One would never say it happened that same day. With the pad of her fingers, she pressed gently the bruised area and hissed. Her face turned into a worried scowl.

"It's gone, they took it. The jewel shards, all of them! They were here, the same place where the Shikon no Tama originally laid. That's why I never went to St Mungus', they would detect and probably remove it."

"And when you did plan to tell me? After someone stabbed you to death to get it? Well, I think it's time now."

"I felt it when we got back. It was safer here than in some porch."

"Why didn't you put in a vault? Don't you trust the goblins?"

"There are dragons there. The power of the shards could lure them and cause a mayhem. Also, teenagers managed to break in, your friends, you must remember."

"You have a point." He turned her and wrapped her little frame in his arms. She leaned in, inhaling his male scent. "Don't worry, we will figure it out." She nodded against his chest.

"It's a shame I didn't get to your shop. It looked really fun from outside."

"If you want a private tour, there's still time."

"Woah! You guys are geniuses! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to create charms?" They ate at the Leaky Cauldron and now Fred was giving her the promised tour through the store.

"George and I basically spent our fifth year creating these, then sixth and seventh testing and getting to know our customers."

"Billy told me how mad your mother was when you got only three OWLs. I guess those were well-deserved grades." She walked through the stands of products, reading packages and picking random items that called her attention. "You have a great place here. I wish I could have come sooner, Amy will love it."

In the three months (if you discount the time in Sengoku Jidai) since Fred and Kagome started dating, and particularly in the last fortnight, he spent every single night with her. He discovered many things about his girlfriend that he didn't realize in their friendship.

One of them is that she didn't have many friends. He knew she talked to Bill and eventually Fleur on a daily basis due to their work at Gringotts; Inuyasha would often send her owls or drop by suddenly for a few hours, then disappear for months. Another thing was that she had a second job at home, in which she spends a lot of her free time brewing potions. She had a list of clients, one of them his own brother Charlie, who greatly valued her products.

The consequence of the combination of these two factors was that Kagome rarely went out if not for business. She would attend the family dinners his mother liked to promote, often took Amy to the park, but for her own entertainment, it was rare. And Fred knew it was also partially his fault for not taking her on dates more often. It was just too comfortable to spend a night cuddling at home.

* * *

Fred saw Kagome looking through the window to the darkened street. The Ministry did a formidable job in covering any signs that there was a disturbance earlier that day. She was touching the place where she was stabbed.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Do you know something that pisses me off? They didn't notice a change on me. Or it was so slight they didn't think about commenting. Do I look the same since I was fifteen?"

"You were a pretty hot fifteen, then. No wonder Bill had all hots for you. Everyone knew that, the way he talked. Mom was waiting for when he would formally introduce you as his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? As if. We would have never worked as a couple."

"Not a couple… Something else, maybe?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes met Fred's, daring him. "What do you really want to know? Whenever we talk about Bill you start to dance with your words. You are better than that, Fred. If you want to know if I slept with him you will have to ask. "

Did he really want to know? The question crossed his mind several times. To be honest with himself, he knew the answer. The real question was if it really mattered. What difference would it make if she confirmed what he already knew? His own insecurity made him jealous of his second favorite brother, the same brother who supported him into pursuing the relationship from the very beginning. Would he feel the same if it was George? Probably not, so why was he fussing so much about Bill?

His answer didn't come in words.

He grabbed the back of her neck and engulfed her in a hungry kiss which she immediately responded. His hands slid down to the back of her thighs and easily placed her on the nearest counter, the crashing sounds ignored. In seconds her sweater was gone. His own jacket and shirt followed right after. She moaned when he nibbled the sensitive skin of her neck. Her head tilted to the side, giving him easy access. Fred trailed wet kisses along her skin, not leaving an inch untouched by his lips.

Fred lowered the straps of Kagome's clothing and bra, exposing her lovely mounds for him to worship. And worship them he did. His tongue teased a nipple while a hand paid attention to its twin. She squirmed under his touch, her nails digging into his scalp to keep him where she wanted. He was thankful she liked to wear loose dresses as it made easier for him to remove the bothersome piece of clothing.

Kagome gasped when a finger found her clit, her already ragged breaths now came in pants. He pressed the hardened nub, enjoying her soft mewing. He soaked a finger with her own juices before penetrating. He already knew her weak spots and rendered her in a moaning mess in a matter of minutes.

"Fr-Fred, please…"

"Please what, love? If you want something you have to ask for it."

"You bast-" A loud moan interrupted her sentence.

Fred smirked as Kagome seemed to have lost her ability to speak. He could feel her inner walls tightening when he inserted a second finger.

"I have enough love for both of us." He smirked when she groaned. "Why so fed up, love?"

"I know you want it too, Freddie." She pulled the hand from her core and lifted the soaked fingers to her mouth, licking and sucking each without breaking eye contact. His pants became uncomfortable tight. "Take me. I'm all yours."

All his. Only his. Those words triggered a whirlwind of emotions inside him. Possessiveness. Happiness. Completion. Love. He remembered the night he almost died and coincidentally she entered his life. He didn't remember her face back then but he would never forget the feeling, that peaceful energy that guided him back to life when he was ready to move on. It was the same energy he felt. However, instead of filled with sympathy it was filled with joy.

He lifted her from the countertop as they finally joined. He didn't remember her removing his clothes, there was a possibility he unconsciously vanished them in his need of skin contact. With each thrust, she cried his name and dug her blunt nails into his back. She clung to him as if her life depended on it.

She was close. He knew he wouldn't last much longer either. With the little freedom to maneuver he had, Fred changed the angle and thrusted a few more times until Kagome screamed his name and came undone in his arms. The contractions drove Fred to his own completion.

They stood there, clutched to each other. Fred worried his legs would fail had he tried to move a muscle. He finally lowered her back to the countertop after several minutes and fell to his knees, between her legs, his head finding its way to rest on her stomach. Grabbing the forgotten wand that laid close to his feet, he summoned the discarded clothes and apparated them home.

A fuming George came a few minutes later to fix the mess.

* * *

The colorful tent covered part of the Burrow's yard. Under it, tables and chairs lined around a feet tall twin shape-shifting cakes. Molly celebrated each of her children birthdays in the past eleven months, grateful all of them still lived. Former schoolmates and Order members were invited. Even the not so pleasant Aunt Muriel was welcomed in the celebration. Formalities forgotten, everyone focused on having a good time.

Kagome kept stealing glances in the direction of the old well, guilty over not being there in over a fortnight. Was it too selfish not want to risk your comfortable life? She had a niece/daughter, a job, a boyfriend, a few but valuable friends. It's not as if she didn't care about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou, she just didn't connect to them like before. And she knew very well she was reluctant on connecting to them again. How could she just go back and pretend she still was dying to be with her 'friends'? All she knew was she couldn't go back as if everything was the same as before.

She half wanted for Fred to stay behind, half was glad on his insistence to accompany her. Stubborn he may be, but smart and loyal as the lion of his Hogwarts house. They packed enough for a couple months, planning on leaving that same night after the party was over. A new broomstick was brought, faster and stable; protecting charms provided by Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes also stored. A camping tent, clothes, ingredients, cauldrons, and lighters. Nothing the fifteen-year-old Kagome would ever think about taking.

When Aunt Muriel came and demanded her right to pamper her great niece, Fred used the chance to drag his girlfriend to the dancefloor. The song changed to a slow dance. "Why the pout?"

She sighed and laid her head on his chest. Fred wasn't tall as Bill or Percy, but still towered her. "Just mentally checking if we have everything."

"I'll be there with you no matter what."

The dance continued with a few spins and twists until the music changed again. Having lost her family at a young age and having little to no friends while growing up, she wasn't used to this kind of gathering. The few times she went out as an adult was with Inuyasha, after Bill left Egypt. Even then, their busy and odd schedules kept them apart most of the time. This healthy and friendly environment was where she wanted Amy to grow up.

* * *

The remaining guests were having a catch-up chat when Kagome sneaked with Fred to say goodbye to Amy. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by toys and a replica of herself that could only be Teddy developing his natural talent. He shifted back upon seeing the two adults.

Kagome dropped to her knees. "Amy-chan, auntie Kagome and uncle Fred are leaving now but we will be back soon. You won't even miss us." The baby was looking straight into the Miko's eyes. "Daisuki da yo."

Kagome leaned to place a kiss on the crown of Amy's head and noticed something shining in her hand.

"'Omee." She said, before raising the tiny hand and depositing the piece of glass on Kagome's hand. She squeaked and resumed her game with Teddy.

Fred rushed her to the back door. "We have time to figure it out later," he said before casting a Disillusionment Charm over both of them.

* * *

As expected, they were back on the same night they left, barely a few minutes later, according to the stopwatch Kagome hid in the well before jumping in.

It's been some time since they were there and Fred didn't trust the three D's to apparate back to the camp. With Kagome's directions, it took them less than an hour to find the group again. Unfortunately or not, Inuyasha was back. Kagome ghosted a kiss on the back of his neck, more to give herself confidence (patience) than anything, and they landed.

* * *

"You reek of alcohol," said Inuyasha as soon as they hit the ground.

"It would be surprising if I wasn't," Kagome said with a grin. "I managed to sneak some cake for us." She handed them the pastry. "The orange is pumpkin, I think? The shape was shifting so fast I caught what I could. The dark one is chocolate."

"Is that why you left so abruptly? To party with this wimp?"

Kagome struggled to control her temper and the alcohol wasn't helping. She didn't mind foul mouth, dealing with people from all over the world on a daily basis and most of them not very refined when it comes to words. Name calling, however, she loathed. Despised. Especially when directed to someone she cared. Inuyasha should have known that after the countless times she defended him when people called him mutt or half-breed.

Fred hid the smirk behind a bottle of butterbeer he summoned to impress Shippou. The fox kit still amazed for having another magic user with them.

"First, Fred has a name, use it. Second, I'm back, ain't I? I spent less than a night at home." Fred spilled his drink. "Be happy that I ain't gone for a month."

"You have to collect the shards! It's your fault the jewel is broken."

"I'm well aware of my duties, Inuyasha, there's no need to remind me every other day." Sobered enough, she stood. "I'm going to change, if you excuse me."

Fred watched the dialogue with minimal interest, pulling together the tent for he too was tired after a night of little sleep and a full day. Shippou gladly helped. When Kagome stormed off the camp, he silently sent his Patronus to look after her.

"What's that?" asked Shippou, looking at the silvery fox disappearing in the woods.

"It's a pure, protective magical concentration of happiness and hope, one of the most powerful defensive charms. Last time I used this charm, it was a hyena." Fred looked at the tent, pleased with himself. "It will look after Kagome. Only a precaution."

"You care a lot for Kagome, don't you?"

"What's not to care? Except maybe when she's stubborn."

"Kagome is different now. The others didn't realize it yet but she isn't the same Kagome from before." At Fred's questioning look, he added. "She's not arguing with Inuyasha just because he pissed her off, she's standing up for herself. Her scent is no longer stained with worry or self-doubt. She's happy, happy and pleased. And she smells like you, and you are drenched on her scent like my daddy and mommy used to be. You make Kagome happy and I like you for that."

"You are very perceptive for a kid."

"Thank you." Shippou puffed his chest. "Do you think I can do this Patron thing?"

* * *

Kagome quickly found the path to the stream near the camp, the silver fox a comforting companion. She changed from the purple robes to comfy pajamas and descended in the river bank wash her face from the makeup.

Talking with Inuyasha would require a lot of self-control. It would be detrimental to lose her cool on his presence as before. She didn't know why was she so defensive towards him but she had a feeling it had something to do with his conflicting youkai nature. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk to them so soon. The plan was to stay in Sengoku Jidai for two months and it was only the first day.

The Miko stood again and let the Patronus guide her back. She decided to talk to Fred about it later.

* * *

The invitation to sleep inside the tent was denied by Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha jumped in a branch and stayed there. Shippou was only one willing to try. If staying in the bathtub for almost an hour was any indication, he liked it very much.

Devouring the last remnants of cake, Shippou sat in the king-sized bed with Kagome and Fred. The latter had his head in Kagome's lap whilst she combed his hair with her fingers. They decided, since Shippou had been the most accepting member of the group towards Fred, to open up to him first.

"Shippou." The young fox looked up. "Someone told me you think I'm different. Well, it's true, and there's a reason for it."

"Is it because you got over Inuyasha and Fred is courting you? If Inuyasha didn't realize it yet it's because he's in denial. I like Inuyasha but he's always going after Kikyou and leaving us behind."

"You are partially correct. We've been dating for a few months but there's much more behind it."

The kitsune heard the tale, the existence of people called Inuyasha, Touga, Sango, and Miroku in the future not mentioned, as they weren't relevant to the events, or Amy, because luck was never on her side and she prefered not to even mention her niece there. He asked for more details every time it reached a turning point.

"What about your family? Or the other family? The other Kagome's family? This is too confusing."

"We don't know," said Fred and Kagome, simultaneously.

Shippou had an indecipherable look on his face. His mouth opened and closed a couple times before he let the words out. "But… But.. You are still Kagome, right?" he asked, tentatively.

Kagome nodded. "It will take time for me to grow used to Sengoku Jidai again but I'm still Kagome. A different version, maybe-"

"The better version," added Fred.

"A different version but still me. Can you accept this new Kagome?"

"If I can accept? Of course, I can! Naraku better not mess with you! I can't wait to see Inuyasha's face when you kick asses! And he worried about Kouga. Now neither stand a chance!"

"You are amazing, Shippou. Took it so well." she picked him up and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

* * *

With one more person to share the load of secrecy until the opportunity came to open up with the others, the next days were easier and passed in a blur. There was an eventual mindless youkai trying to get the shards, villagers needing help against a vicious spirit and an ominous cloud hovering over a castle with a promise of back luck to the Lord. Nothing out of usual.

Slowly, the bond between Kagome, Sango and Miroku was being reestablished. The Miko shared tiny bits of her new life and magical experiences in Egypt, using the old-fashioned lie that it happened to a friend of a friend. The memories brought back the nostalgia and she secretly wished to have Bill back as her partner. The curse-breaker felt the same but the opportunity to go back to the field hadn't come yet.

After a fortnight, it was Inuyasha's least favorite time of the month. Shippou was the one to suggest to wait until the night of New Moon. Now, they were back at Kaede's village, spending the remaining dark hours at the old priestess' hut.

"Inuyasha will still be grumpy, but it's easier to restrain him on his human night," he justified.

The half demon was hurt from a battle earlier that day that granted them a couple shards. The fact it was Fred's quick use of the Shield Charm followed by Stupefy, that saved him from further damage, didn't help his mood. Fred would forever thank Harry and Hermione for Dumbledore's Army.

In battles, Fred's main focus was to support Kagome. She insisted she was the healer of the group and wouldn't be in front line when the truth was that her arrows enhanced with holy energy, with the right support provided by the wizard, finished many opponents. Stunning charm followed by a sacred arrow was a deadly combination.

Kagome could heal Inuyasha in a matter of minutes, that kind of injury would require a simple increase in the muscle recovery rate in the affected area. With his natural accelerated healing, it would be even faster, but she was unsure of her powers around him. The uneasiness has lessened a great deal but not enough for her to try infusing ki directly into him. Her potions, however, worked greatly.

"Are you going home, Kagome-chan?" Asked Sango. "It's been three weeks. You usually don't stay this long."

Putting down the tea she was holding, Kagome gave a quick glance to Fred and Shippou, who gave her supporting glances.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." She straightened her back and held her head high. In full the business mood, she said, "You must have noticed changes on me in the last few weeks. Those are completely reasonable according to the events that preceded my return. I'm not Kagome Higurashi, fifteen years old middle school student anymore. I shall introduce myself again. I'm Kagome Higurashi, twenty-seven years old, trained priestess, working for the Gringotts as curse-breaker and translator." The others looked at her as if she has grown a second head. "I would like for you to listen to me before bringing your questions as it will be easier to keep the track of events."

Remembering exactly what she told Shippou, Kagome was straightforward and narrated the events as if briefing a to-do list. Details were given but without personal additions. Inuyasha was taken aback, Sango felt for her friend's losses. Miroku and Kaede had the final pieces for a puzzle. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Lady Kagome, thank you for trusting us again with the truth."

Sango clasped Kagome in a bear hug, knowing too well the feeling of being the last of your family. She too needed time to trust the shard hunt group before and was willing to win back her friend. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Kagome reciprocated the gesture, wetting the slayer's kimono with traitorous tears that dared to fall. No words were needed.

After Kaede had her chance to talk to the Miko and reiterate her support, the only who had yet to say something was Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed and sent daggers through his eyes. Everyone waited for him. The deafening silence inside the hut was palpable.

Inuyasha looked at the woman who claimed to be his friend. The scent she carried confirmed her tale. He couldn't find a trace of her mother's cinnamon perfume in her clean clothes, or the old pine and cotton aroma of her old grandfather. Not the usual young and carefree stench of sweat and sweets from her brother, who ran home from his football training just to say goodbye to his sister. It was all gone. In place, he could distinguish the reek of Fred Weasley all over the place, and the distinct trace of magic mixed with pure lavender and cherry blossoms. And her own alluring scent was the same but now tainted with a slight grief, spiced with maturity, and flavored with a passion unknown to him. She looked at him expectantly.

He saw the way she sat close to Fred, knee to knee, fingers meeting casually, as if it was only an accident the fact they were touching, seeking the reassurance he gladly provided. In his mind, he recalled the past weeks. Furtive glances, inner jokes, compliments, touches. His Kagome wasn't the innocent schoolgirl in love for the first time with a half-demon but a grown up woman that could have simply vanished and never went back to finish the shard hunt. There was a new light around her and he couldn't be more relieved. Except for one thing.

"You lost the shards **_again_**!"

* * *

 _Thank you all for your reviews! I know this update is REALLY late but your words keep me motivated!_

 _I promise it won't take seven months again for an update!_

 _Please, send me your thoughts, suggestions, critics, ideas!_

 _Check for future updates on fb/PatrinePtn_


End file.
